


I knew you were trouble.

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Lydia friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drinking, Drugged Drink, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit for later, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possible smut, Slow Build, Smut, college plot, cute drabble, drugged alcoholic drink, everyone is above the drinking age, hate/love, let's see how far we come, mention of drug use, more to come - Freeform, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my roommate in college and you party a lot and have dates and guys and girls over at any occasion and I might like you for real but you seem to make a game out of it so I act like I hate you but deep down I'm in love with you.</p><p>UPDATE: The ff is rated M but actually only the last two chapters (chapter 8 and the epilogue) contain explicit stuff. <br/>the rest is not and you can skip chapter 8 and the start of the explicit in the epilogue, since it's not exactly relevant for the whole plot. So if you don't like explicit, just skip those two, and you can still enjoy the story! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this college AU!
> 
> So, I'm sick and I hate it and I came up with this and I have free time because of this fucking flu so...  
> We'll see what I can make out of this. Maybe practise writing smut? Hah!  
> It's not supposed to be a long one, but I'm not someone for oneshots. I like slow building.
> 
> This is not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and you are welcome to keep them to yourself! (sorry not sorry).  
> English is obviously not my native language.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I only came up with the plot. Nothing is mine.
> 
> Enjoy;)

„Dammit, can't you look out!“, Alec called out as he stumbled backwards after being hit by the door which had been swung open forcefully, Magnus and some guy entering the room.

„I'm _SO_ sorry Alexander.“, Magnus chuckled, clearly visible he was slightly drunk and the guy next to him giggled.

„Whatever.:“, Alec mumbled as he rubbed his head and got onto his feet, grabbing the sheet he had been putting up on the door until it had hit him in the head. 

„Who's the grumpy cat you got there?“, the guy next to Magnus asked, giving Alec a disparaing look. Alec glared back at him as he sat down at his desk.

„Don't mind him, that's just my room mate, Alexander Lightwood“, Magnus waved his hand dismissively into Alec's direction as he kicked the door shut and lead the guy towards his bed.

„Psh“ the guy grunted, then he turned to Magnus and started kissing his neck and run his hands all over Magnus back.  
Alec turned away, his face turning a slight pink as he tried to focus on the computer in front of him and not on the couple that started making noises and making out behind him in the room.

 

Soon, Alec couldn't stand the two guys behind him making out any more as they were already lying on Magnus bed topless, kissing and groaning.  
Alec grabbed his computer and left the room, his face burning red. Magnus really wasn't playing coy at all, even with Alec in the room.

Similar scenarios had happened ever so often over the last few weeks, starting with Magnus drinking and then going partying, only to bring back girls or boys to the dorm room and making out until Alec left the room embarrassed to stay any longer.  
Alec knew Magnus was bi and he had no problem with that but it seemed like it had became Magnus hobby to embarrass Alec while shamelessly making out with his friend for the night while Alec was still in the room.  
So, Alec had started leaving the room to Magnus in the evenings to continue essays or just study.

Same went for this Friday evening as Alec was now on his way to the library, which had been his shelter for the last couple of evenings since they were on a break.  
Alec hadn't left the dorm to go home since his parents were away on a business trip as always and his siblings stayed too. His sister had just started studying in September and was eager to keep up with everything and she also enjoyed spending time with their other brother Jace, and his girlfriend Clary.  
Jace was a second year like Alec, but he rater liked to spend his time going out with friends than studying seriously. He had met Clary, a first year, in the cafeteria on campus and ever since spent every free minute, and every minute at all with her. 

Alec, on the other hand, had special assignments to work on while being on break since he started extra work to earn extra points and enjoyed the time by himself anyway.  
Magnus, who had been his room mate for a little over a year now, on the other hand stayed because he had no parents and had been growing up in the foster system until a family had fostered him. He never liked it in their household, so he always stayed when they were on breaks and he partyed a lot, like A LOT, which nearly always ended with different guests in his bed.

 

Alec opened the doors to the library and made his way over to his favourite spot in the back near the science section. He sat down and started to concentrate back on his essay as he heard a slight cough. He looked up confused, to meet the eyes of a blonde girl sitting across from him.

„Hi, I just wanted to, uhm.. can you help me out a second? With my computer, I mean.“, she said and smiled. 

„Uh, yeah, sure, what's the problem?“, he said, got up and moved around the desk to look at her screen.

„I need to attach this interview section but it's not working. Do you know how to do it?“, she pointed at a file in an explorer.

„Yeah, just a second… in this document?“, he asked and she nodded, watching him move the cursor and working on he problem.

„There you go, it's in there now.“

„Thanks, you saved my life! I'm Lydia, by the way. Lydia Branwell.“, she said, flashed him a smile and held out her hand.

„Alec. Lightwood.“, he said and shook her hand.

„Nice to meet you, Alec“, she said as he walked around the desk again to sit down in front of his own computer again.

„Likewise. Uhm, what do you study?“, he asked curiously.

„Psychology, third year. What about you?”, she asked.

“Ancient history and languages. Second year.”

“Wow, sounds complicated. And interesting!” Alec chuckled.

“Well, I could say the same. My sister studies the same as you, but she just started here in September.”, he said. Lydia smiled.

“Cool, well if she needs any help, you can ask me any time. I noticed you come here to study for some time now. Mostly in the evenings.”, she pointed out and Alec grimaced.

“Well.. my room mate likes to party and brings people to our room every time, so..”

Lydia laughed and nodded understandingly.  
“I get it, you flee here to... not interrupt their fun.” Alec shrugged and chuckled.

“Yeah, you could say that. I'm sorry, I never noticed you before.” She shook her head and winked.

“Don't worry, I mostly keep to myself, too.”  
Alec nodded and then they both focused on their computers in front of them again.

After about an hour Lydia stretched her arms and stood up. She titled her head slightly and looked at Alec.  
“I'm gonna get a drink, can I get you anything?”, she asked. Alec looked up and thought for a moment.

“Chocolate milk?”, he suggested and Lydia chuckled.

“I'm on it.”, she said and made her way towards the front of the library, where the vending machines stood. Alec stretched his arms a bit yawning slightly, and took the drink from Lydia as she passed him again and she sat down on the other side of the table again.

“Thanks. What do you get?”, he asked and reached for some spare money in his pocket.

“Oh no, it's okay, this ones on me.”, she said and lifted the orange juice she got herself to toast him. Alec grinned and toasted back.

“Thanks,”, he said after he took a sip and grinned.

They both returned to writing in silence and after another half hour Lydia closed her computer and got up. Alec looked up at her and smiled.

“I'm gonna go now, maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow? Then you can buy me a drink”, she suggested and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I'll pay you back, tomorrow”, he said and Lydia smiled.

“It was my pleasure. Bye, Alec.”

 

Alec returned to his dorm room after another hour. He jumped backwards as he was trying to unlock the door when someone from the inside opened it.

It was Magnus, dressed only in his silk pyjama pants, leaning against the door with his bare chest and his hair looking like someone had his hands all over it and he grinned mischievously at Alec.

“Hello, Alexander. I was going to send a search party for you soon.”, he said as Alec pushed past him, trying not to gaze down Magnus naked chest.

“What, I get no welcome back, kiss?”, Magnus teased and Alec scoffed, placing his computer back onto his desk.  
Magnus closed the door and strode back towards his bed to flop down, his eyes never leaving Alec who turned around again.

“Did you even know the guys full name?”, Alec asked, his eyebrow arched. Magnus chuckled and run a hand through his hair.

“What's in a name? It was just a one night stand anyway”, he shrugged and Alec turned towards his closet to get his pyjama and wash bag.

“Whatever..”, Alec mumbled as he turned towards the door again to go to the bathroom. One thing he hated about the tiny dorms: communal bathrooms.

“Don't stay too long, honey, I'm always up for a round two?,” Magnus challeneged him as Alec opened the door.

“Jerk”, Alec grunted out and left the room.

“Oh you know you want it”, Magnus called after him as he grabbed his cellphone, but Alec was already outside, walking down the hall.  
His face was burning bright red, as he made is way to the bathroom.

 

Magnus was right. He wanted it.

Watching Magnus make out with other people always made his insides clench and his chest ache.  
Alec wanted Magnus, but not like that.

And he hated himself for being in love with a guy like Magnus, who didn't do relationships.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is easy to read. Friendship-bonding.

“Orange juice?”, Alec asked Lydia, as he was standing up from the library desk he had been sitting on.   
Lydia was sitting opposite of him and glanced up from her notes which were splayed out on the desk. She nodded.

“Yup.”

Alec made his way to the vending machines, searching for some coins in his pocket.  
Ever since he had helped Lydia with her document they somehow met at the library every Friday, when Alec fled his dorm room and Lydia just seemed to be there every time he came.   
Somehow, they had developed a friendship over their quiet work.

  
The break had been over for long and they were busy with the oncoming midterms soon, so they both remained to their accompanied study sessions on Fridays.  
Alec liked the quiet presence of Lydia and she seemed to enjoy his too.

Or at least she wasn't complaining.

 

While they were studying, both had shared some details about their lives while talking. Lydia had told Alec her parents were from Michigan and her father was a well known psychologist there, while her mother was a biologist. She had started psychology since it was part of her growing up and Alec soon had found out, that she could read people quite well.   
Alec on his part had told her about his busy parents who worked nearly all the time, always on business trips all over the world. He told her about his sister Isabelle and his brother Jace and she told him she was evious of his close friendship towards them as she was an only child.   


Alec also told her about his room mate, Magnus, and made her laugh by the way he told her stories as to how absolutely shameless Magnus was and about how much he disaproved of the way Magnus used the room for his advantage and how Magnus was a pain in the ass overall.

In the end, they bonded quite well and Alec was happy to call her his friend as he could as her for advise any time.

 

Alec threw her her juice package, which she captured easily and grinned at her.

“What are you working on today?”, he asked as he opened and sipped his chocolate milk. Lydia marked something on the sheet in her hands and sighed.

“This is something about the process of social interaction. Nothing that complicated, but we have to write 30.000 words about this for a course.” Alec inhaled sharply.

“I see. When do you have to hand this in?”, he asked and scrolled down on his own document on the computer where he was working on.

“Wednesday, in three weeks. So far, I finished the notes, just have to write it all down.” She sighed again, laying the paper and marked aside to stretch her arms over her head.

“What about you? Still working on the Greek language thing you told me about last week?”

“Yeah, I have one week left, then I have to start studying for midterms.” He grimaced and Lydia nodded understandigly.

“Sucks. Same here, but I have to hand this in first.”

 

They continued working for some time when Lydia yawned and suddenly looked at Alec directly. He noticed and his eyebrow shot up.  
“Something wrong?”

“No. I was just wondering..”, she started and Alec stopped what he had been typing and looked over at her eagerly.

“Yeah?”

“Don't get upset, I'm just curious.”

“Spill”

“How are you dealing with the fact, that you're in love with your room mate who brings home strangers every week?”, she asked bluntly and Alec nearly spit out the milk he had just slurped.

“What?”, he choked out and swallowed hard. Lydia tilted her head.

“Well, the way you talk about him makes it clear you like him, even though you say you don't, so..”, she pointed out and Alec's face turned red.

“I'm.. I'm not… I don't like him that way”, Alec mumbled but he knew his reaction gave it away. He didn't know where to look but Lydia continued to study him.

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, actually. Do you know why I'm asking?”, she said. Alec shook his head.

“Because you study psychology and read people as a hobby?”, he suggested and Lydia chuckled lightly.

“No. No I'm asking, cause I was in the same situation.” Alecs eyes widened.

“You were?”

Lydia nodded and smiled for a second.  
“Yes, well, not exactly like yours but same in a way. I was in love with my room mate. Her name was Catarina.”

“What happened?”, Alec asked and narrowed his eyes. Lydia shrugged and picked up her juice, taking a slurp.

“I told her I liked her but I knew she wasn't feeling the same as I did. She was straight. Not so lucky as you are.”   
Alec huffed.

“Well, if you mean Magnus, he has no interest in dating anyway, so..”, he trailed off.

“Yeah, well maybe he just hasn't met the right person yet”, she winked at him then started gathering her notes.

“Sorry I asked, I was just curious.”

“It's okay. Is it that… obvious? That I like him I mean.” Alec's voice sounded worried but Lydia shook her head.

“No, it was just to me since, well, I just told you why. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. See you next Friday.”

 

 

“Alexander, help me pleeeeeeaaseee”, Magnus moaned and shook the backrest of the chair Alec was sitting on in front of his desk in their dorm room.

Both were studying but Magnus seemed to be restless as ever on that day. Alec was getting more annoyed as time passed.

“Stop it, goddamn! I have to study so would you stop holding me back!”, Alec exclaimed angrily and turned around which made Magnus stumble a little but he regained his posture after seconds.

“But I need help”, Magnus pouted and Alec groaned.

“Can't you ask your friend you're having these courses with? Ragnor?”

“Ragnor's at his parent's home this week. His grandma died.”

“Oh.”  
Alec was silent for amoment.

“Sorry. Fine, I'll help you, if you stop annoying me afterwards. I do have to study, it's midterms after all”, Alec grumbled and Magnus clapped his hands in excitement.

“Thank YoooUUU!”, he said and moved back to his desk where his computer was open.

“What are you working on?”, Alec asked as he rolled his chair towards Magnus desk.

“These pictures. I need them resized and evened out but photoshop takes forever and I can't get the shading right. Can you take a look?”, Magnus explained and Alec nodded.

 

They worked on the pictures for some time when Magnus peeked at his phone and suddenly stood up.

“I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back”, he stated and left Alec sitting in front of his desk, leaving the room. Alec huffed but continued working.

 

After 20 minutes he got the feeling something was off and stopped his work. He got up, left the room and made his way towards the bathrooms, looking for Magnus. When he walked inside he stopped dead in is track.

Magnus was pressed against a wall, a guy in front of him working kisses on his neck.   
They broke apart when they heard the door and Magnus grinned sheepishly at Alec.

“Wanna join?”, he teased and Alec grabbed a pack of soap which was lying on the sink next to him and threw at the two guys, making them jump apart.  
Alec glared angrily at bot of them.

“I can't believe you, making me work on YOUR assignment, as you make out with some guy? Fuck you, Magnus”, Alec shouted, turned around and slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new appears.

Alec put his computer down on the desk in the library and slumped down onto the seat with a heavy thump.   
Lydia glanced up from her notes over to him with one eyebrow arched up.

“Everything okay? You look tense”, she pointed out and Alec sighed.

“A hell of a week. Three new assignments and I don't know how much more stuff I can get into my head for midterms. Seriously, my head will explode soon.” Lydia chuckled.

“We've all been there. You'll get through it.”

“Yeah.. and be a dead man afterwards. How did your essay work out?”, he changed the subject as he opened his computer.

“Fine. The professor liked it, and your input on it was really good. Thanks, again”, she smiled at him.

“No problem.”

“And who's your little.. problem working out?”, Lydia said and winked at him.

“What do you mean?”, he asked confused.

“I mean Magnus, of course. Have you told him yet?” Alec huffed and shook his head forcefully.

“No, and I won't do it ever.”

“Why's that?”, she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“You never guess what he did.”

“Enlighten me.”

“He made me help him with and assignment, working on some photos and then he left and made out with a guy on the toilet while he had me continue his stupid work he was supposed to do himself!”, Alex complained and Lydia scoffed.

“Wow, what a move. I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. He's such an ass!”

“But you still like him.”

“Please don't remind me...”, Alec groaned, hiding his face in his hands and Lydia chuckled.

“Well, psychology says, the only way to get through it is either telling the person or being confronted and realising the feeling is false”, she stated and picked up one of her notes in front of her.

“I know… I just.. I can't. He's just so… different sometimes. Not when he's like _that_ obviously.. It's hard to explain. He wasn't always like... this.”

“I know the feeling.”, Lydia shrugged and got up to get them their standard drinks.   
Alec brushed aside the thought and started working on his essay.   
Lydia placed his chocolate milk next to him and started working on her own papers.

 

Both their heads shot up when they heard giggles and a few louder voices coming their way. 

“This is not the place you wanted to show me, is it Mags”, a female voice whined and Alec looked around and cringed when he saw Magnus walking towards them, a girl in his arm.   
Both staggered a little and laughed loudly, that was when Magnus spotted Alec and walked directly towards the table he and Lydia were sitting at.   
Lydia glanced up at Magnus, not saying a word.

“Alexander, so this is how you secretely spend your Friday evenings when you sneak out o the room.”, Magnus chuckled and leaned on Alecs chair.

“Mags, what are we doing here, this place is so booring.”, the girl whined and tugged on Magnus glittery shirt. Magnus shot Lydia a glance, then he looked back at Alec.

“Found yourself a girlfriend, that is?”, he teased and Alec glared at him.

“What I do on my evenings is none of your concern, so can you leave please? We're trying to study,”, he gritted out and Magnus laughed.

“I won't disturb your study session any longer, darling. Have fun while you're still young. Mylady”, he said gesturing towards Lydia and then he put his arm around the girls shoulders and they left the library.  
Alec turned back towards his computers, meeting Lydias gaze.

“Don't”, he said and she shook her head.

“I wasn't going to.”, she simply said and they focused back on their papers.

 

A week later, Alec and Lydia were sitting at the library again working when Alec got up to get their drinks.  
It had become such a standard for them to share the drinks that Alec knew exactly at what point of their study session they would both need the drinks.  
He walked towards the vending machine where a guy was standing, cursing.   
Alec cleared his throat and the guy turned around.

“Ah, I'm sorry, I wanted to get some juice but it seems the package got stuck.”, the guy said and pointed at an orange juice package which was obviously stuck just above the trap. 

“I tried kicking the thing but it didn't work and I don't have enough money on me to get another package”, the guy explained and Alec shook his head.

“I do. And I need orange juice anyway”, he said and put the money in the machine, pressing the buttons for milk and juice and the two extra packages landed directly on the stuck one, losen it and all three fell down the trap.   
Alec bend down to get the drinks, handing the guy his.

“Here.” The guy smiled at him.

“Thank you. I'm Sebastian, by the way. And you are..?”, he asked and Alec cleared his throat.

“Alec.”

“Nice to meet you. I uhm.. I couldn't help but notice you are here every Friday with that girl, uhm your girlfriend?”, Sebastian said and Alec quickly shook his head.

“She's not my girlfriend. We're just.. study-buddies. I'm gay.” Alec clarified and Sebastians face lit up.

“Oh! Okay, uhm, well, I wanted to ask if I could, maybe join you? Well not join your studying but ust, sit by your table?”, Sebastian said and run a hand through his hair.   
Alec tilted his head, then he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah sure.”, he said.

 

Sebastian gathered his computer and papers from another table and followed Alec back to the desk in the back where Lydia was sitting, brow furrowed. She looked up when Alec cleared his throat.

“Uh, hey Lydia, this is Sebastian. He asked me if he could join us on our table.”, Alec explained and Sebastian extended his free hand towards Lydia.

“Hi, nice to meet you”, he said and smiled. Lydia grinned and shook his hand.

“Hi, make yourself comfortable. What are you studying?”, she asked put way some of her scattered papers, making room for Sebastian.   
He put down his computer and sat down.   
Alec gave Lydia her juice and sat down himself, slurping on his milk.

“I study graphic design and art design”, Sebastian said and opened his computer. Alecs eyebrow shot up.

“Which year are you in?”, he asked.

“Second.”

“Huh, my room mate studies the same, also second year.”, Alec said and Lydia glanced at him. Sebastian looked at him curiously.

“Yeah? What's his name? Maybe I know him.”

“Magnus Bane.” Sebastians eyes widened.

“Oh.” Lydia chuckled without looking up and Alec eyed Sebastian amused.

“So, you know him?”

“Yeah.. we study together but uhm.. he tried hitting on me once, during a party off campus. He was.. quite straightforward,"Sebastian said and they all bust out laughing.

“Sounds like Magnus, yeah”, Alec chuckled and Lydia shook her head as she picked up papers again.

“He seems to have quite a lothario reputation, doesn't he”, she said and Alec's gaze flashed towards her.

“Seems like it.”, Sebastian agreed and then they all returned to their studying.

 

 

Midterms came up and Alec distanced himself from everyone and anythign for a week as usual. He ignored Magnus mocking tone when he sat studying at any occasion while Magnus still went out partying nearly every night, though he didn't bring people over at that time, being at least a little considerate towards Alec.

Still, after the exams were over he came back to his routine and brought over new partners every other night. Though now, Alec didn't mind as he enjoyed the evening study sessions with Lydia and now Sebastian who joined them since the day Alec had helped him at the vending machines.  
Sebastian told them about his father, who was a captain on a barge and was away nearly the whole year.   
He showed them pictures from when he joined his father and drove around the world on the ship.   
Both, Lydia and Alec liked Sebastian from the start and enjoyed the Friday nights with now a third person to discuss their essays with.  
Alec asked Sebastian where he was living and it turned out, he lived in a dorm on the other side of the campus, right next to Lydias dorm.   
Which was why he and Lydia started leaving at the same time every Friday.   
Alec didn't mind.

  
One night, when Alec started gathering his stuff Sebastian stopped him.

“Uh, hey, do you think Magnus will be at your room?” Alec glanced at his watch as he saw Lydia glance at the both of them.

“I guess, yes.”

“Great, then I'll come with you. He borrowed some notes from me and I need them back to finish a project.”

“Uh, sure, okay. Night, Lydia.”, Alec said and Lydia waved at both of them.

“Bye.”  


The two guys walked the short distance from the library back to the dorms and stopped in front of Alec's and Magnus room. Alec turned to Sebastian.

“UH, I should warn you, Magnus often bring omeone over after partying, and well, they might be still..”, he trailed off and Sebatsian chuckled.

“I get it. Not a problem for me.”, he said and Alec grinned while he opened the door.  


Lucky for both of them, Magnus was alone, lying on his bed in his sweatpants and a lose shirt as he glanced up from his cell phone and his eyes widened when he saw Alec with Sebastian.

“Hey Magnus.”, Alec said as he put his bag down next to his desk. Sebastian stepped forward towards Magnus bed.

“Hi, Magnus, you borrowed some notes from me a week ago on the design project for course 3BAHD4. I need them back to finish my project, can you give them to me?”, Sebastian asked and smiled. Slowly, Magnus got up and nodded, moving towards his desk to look fot the notes. His glance shot up between Alec and Sebastian from time to time.

Sebastian lingered a bit, his eyes going around the room and his gaze fell on a framed picture on Alec's wall. It was a rather large one of a beach with some caves at the end. Sebastian pointed towards it.

“That's an awesome picture, did you take this one?” Alec followed his gaze, smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I was into photography a while back and shot this one around 4 years ago on a holiday in new zealand.

“Amazing. Why don't you study something with photography, then?”, Sebastian asked curiously and Alec shrugged.

“Never really occurred to me. It was just a hobby and I haven't really thought about it.”

“Well, you should have, this looks really good.”, Sebastian said, and his attention was disturbed when Magnus shoved some papers in his direction.

 

“Here, those should be the your notes”, he said, his eyes fixed on Sebastian and Alec.   
Sebastian took the papers and nodded.

“Thanks. I'll be going then,”, he saidd and turned towards the door. Alec followed him and Sebastian turned around on the dorstep.

“Uh, hey Alec?”, he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah?”

“Do you, uhm, I don't know, would like to grab a coffee with me sometime? Like, not on a Friday evening but maybe next week? Tuesday?”, he asked and Alecs eyes widened for a second.

“Yea, I'd like.. that”, Alec stuttered and Sebastians face lit up.

“Great! I know just the place, outside campus. It's a date, then!”, he exclaimed excitedly and Alec grinned and nodded.

“Okay, yeah!” Sebastian waved at him as he turned to leave.

“See you on Tuesday, then. I'll pick you up at three in front of the dorm?”

“Alright, yes. Bye then”, Alec said and Sebastian turned and Alec closed the door.

 

His heart was beating lightly and when he turned around he was met with Magnus intense stare as he had been standing behind Alec the whole time in total silence.

“You've got a scary face there”, Alec pointed out as he stepped past Magnus towards his bed and flopped down. Magnus shook his head slightly, then he sat down on his bed, fidgeting with his phone.

“How do you even know Sebastian?”, he asked and Alec furrowed his brows, though Magnus couldn't see.

“I met him at the library. What do you care”, Alec said.   
Magnus nodded, lips pursed.

 

“You're right, I don't.”, he said.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys, you are SO awesome!! More than 600 hits since I added this yesterday?   
> INCREDIBLE I tell you!!
> 
> Maybe I should get sick more often and come up with stories like this... lol no I would get fired. Ha-Ha xD  
> I'm still coughing and my nose is running endlessly, so.... I'll definitely finish this today!
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE NICE WORDS!!!!  
> xxx
> 
> (I stole the cafe name off a movie where Matt plays a door man.. Yaffa Cafe. Don't sue me.)

“Alec, you're not even listening to what I'm telling you, what's up with you?”, Isabelle Lightwood exclaimed as she nudged Alec's side.   
He shook his head slightly and looked her direction.

“What did you say, Iz?”, he asked and Jace, who was sitting next to Izzy laughed.

“Man, you're so far away I can't even see you anymore. Earth to Alec!”, he joked and threw a paper at Alec.

The three Lightwood's had met up to get lunch together as they did on every Saturday once a month since their study schedule wasn't exactly compatible to meet up during the week.   
Alec sat across Jace and Izzy, but his thoughts were constantly drifting away.   
Izzy put the magazine she had been reading out loud from away and gave Alec an accusing look.

“Spill. What's wrong? Does it have something to do with your never ending crush on your room mate?”, she asked and Alec grimaced.   
His siblings knew about his feelings for Magnus as they told each other nearly everything but this time, it was something else.   
Or at least, that wasAlec trying to convince himseelf of.

“No. Well.. kind of. I don't know”, Alec muttered and sipped on his drink. Izzy and Jace exchanged a look and Jace shook his head.

“Just tell us. What did he do this time?”

“Nothing really, just.. he's a jerk.” Izzy laughed and took a sip from her coffee.

“You tell us that every week, yet we haven't heard a single complain about him today. So there must be something, just tell us.” Alec searched for words.

“Well I.. I told you I always leave the room on Friday evening since Magnus brings… people over.”

“Yeah, he's living up to his reputation. I saw him with a substitute from one of my courses last week.” Jace said and Alec shook his head.

“Anyway.. I meet up with the third year at the library every week, Lydia.”

“Yeah, you told us about that. So?”, Izzy demanded impatiently.

“Well some weeks back I met a guy there too and he joined us ever since. His name's Sebastian, he studies the same as Magnus, graphic design and that. He lives on the other side of campus.”

“Aw, nice to know you actually meet new people even when the only thing you ever do is study all the time!”, Jace teased and earned a light punch to his arm by Alec.

“Sebastian came back to my room with me yesterday cause he said he had to get some notes back from Magnus.   
He got them back and then he asked me out.”, Alec said and looked at the faces of his siblings, waiting for their reaction.   
Izzy was the first to react, squealing and grinning, grabbing Alec's hand.

“Oh that's so cool, you will finally get a boyfriend, too! Then we can go on a triple date!”, she exclaimed happily and clapped her hands together. Jace laughed and nudged Alecs side.

“Nice one, bro!”, he said. Alec furrowed his brows, looking at Izzy.

“He only asked me out for coffee on Tuesday and besides, triple date, since when do you have a boyfriend, Iz?”, he asked curiously and Izzy waved a hand at him.

“No subject change, we're talking about you here! I'm so happy for you, Alec! Do you want me to help you decide on what to wear?”, she asked, excitement written all over her face.

“It's just coffee,”, Alec groaned, burrying his head in his hands when Jace coughed.

“So, let me get this clear, you got a date, but that was not the whole story, right? It started with something about Magnus.”, he said and Alec looked up at him from between his arms.

“Mh, yeah, well Magnus was standing behind me when Sebastian asked me out and when I turned around he had a scary face on. Like.. it was so off, as if… I don't know how to describe it.”, Alec pointed out and shrugged.

“You mean like jealousy?”, Izzy asked curiously, taking a sip from the coffee in front of her.

“Not.. really. I don't now. He asked how I knew Sebastian and that was it.”

“I wouldn't think about it too much, dude. You know how he is.”, Jace shrugged and Alec nodded.  
“Yeah, you're right. It was just.. strange.”

“Oh, come on, forget it, who cares about that lothario anyway! You got a date!”, Izzy said and then she continued to ask Alec about his outfit of choice for the next half hour. Jace excused himself after that since he wanted to meet up with his girlfriend, so it was only Alec and Izzy who left the café together and strode back to campus.

“Hey, tell me about you having a boyfriend now? You didn't say a word earlier, I had no idea.”, Alec asked and glanced at his little sister walking next to him. She grinned and shrugged.

“Well, it's still new, we've only been going out for two weeks. He' a friend of Clary's, you know, Jace's girlfriend. She introduced us.”

“I see. Why didn't you tell me?”, he asked, a little hurt visible in is voice.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll introduce you soon, okay? Want me to come with you to your room to look for outfits for Tuesday?”, she asked cheerfully and Alec smiled, putting an arm around her. 

“Sure”, he said, knowing Izzys presence would mean he kept his good mood for a little longer.

 

They reached the dorm and Alec opened the door to his and Magnus room to find Magnus sitting at his desk, writing on his computer. He turned when he heard the two of them entering. 

“Hey”, Alec greeted him and Magnus nodded at both of them.

“Hi Magnus,”, Izzy said as she entered the room behind Alec.

“Isabelle, nice to see you again. How are you?”, Magnus smiled at her.

“Fine, thanks. Much work to do this semester,”, she answered as she put her bag down and flopped down onto Alec's office chair and turned her attention towards Alec. Magnus turned back to his computer.

“Now, show me what you want to wear to that date!”, she exclaimed happily, and Alec pulled out a shirt from his closet.   
None of them noticed Magnus flinch a little.

“It's just coffee, Iz. Maybe… this shirt and, I don't know, just some jeans?”, he said and held up his NYU shirt. Izzy wrinkled her nose.

“That old thing? Noooo”, she shook her head. Magnus glanced over his shoulder towards them but they still didn't notice.

“What about the button up I got you for Christmas?”, she asked and Alec nodded, searching for said shirt. He finally pulled it out and held it against his chest. Izzy nodded approvingly.

“Yes, looks awesome. Wear this with black jeans and he will fall for you instantly!”, she laughed and Alec rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

“He hasn't even said he likes me, yet”, Alec pointed out but Izzy waved her hand dismissively. 

“Nonsense, why would he ask you out if he didn't like you”, she said.

 

They both looked up in surprise as Magnus suddenly got up and forcefully shut his notebook with a loud chunk. Alec furrowed his brow and looked puzzled at Magnus who turned around with a grim face.

“You're too loud, I can't study like this,”, he said and Izzys brows arched up.

“Well, sorry, it's not like you're that considerate when I study either. It's my room too.”, Alec pointed out and Magnus grimaced.

“I wouldn't bother with Sebastian that much anyway if I were you. He's really boring”, Magnus gritted out, glaring at Alec who returned the glare.

“I'd like to find that out myself, thanks.”, Alec answered. Izzy looked between the two of them until Magnus grabbed his computer and went for the door.

“Whatever”, he muttered, then he left the room and slammed the door shut. Alec let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

 

“See? That's what I meant.”

“Wow, you're right. That was strange”, Izzy admitted and shook her head slightly.

“I just don't get him, I mean, he's with different people every other week, so why does he care who I'm meeting all of a sudden?”, Alec said as he put the shirt back into his closet. Izzy shrugged.

“No idea. Forget it, just focus on your date. It will be awesome! And tell me everything afterwards!”, she winked at him and Alec laughed.

“Alright, I will.”

 

Tuesday arrived faster than Alec thought and by the time he got out of a lecture it was already 2.30PM which only left him with half an hour to get ready before Sebastian would pick him up. He quikcly made his way back to the dorm and his room where he met Magnus who was sitting on his bed, a girl beside him. They were both reading in magazines. Alec recognised her as the substitute Jace had talked about. Camille something.

“Hey”, Alec greeted his room mate as he put his bag down and went over to his closet to get the shirt and jeans to get changed.

“Hi.”, Magnus answered, his eyes never leaving the magazine in front of him. Alec shrugged, then he went to the bathroom to get changed.   
He also styled his hair a little, since he really wanted this date to be successful. He liked Sebastian, and he got a feeling Izzy was right, that he might like him back.  
Back in the room Magnus glance fell on Alec and he narrowed his eyes.   
Alec arched one eyebrow.

“What?”, he asked as he tied his shoes.

“Nothing..”, Magnus muttered and Camille put down the magazine.

“Can we go already? I'm bored”, she exclaimed and Magnus nodded.

“Where are you guys going?”, Alec asked by courtesy.

“Just getting.. a coffee.”, Magnus answered glaring at Alec.

“Hm. Have fun then. Bye”, Alec said, then he grabbed his phone and purse and left the two alone in the room. 

 

Sebastian was already standing in front of the dorm as Alec came running down the steps. His face lit up as Sebastian saw Alec and he grinned.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Alec smiled and Sebastian showed the way.

“Where are we going?”, Alec asked as he walked besides Sebastian.

“This little café, Yaffa Cafe. It's not far from here but not as crowded as all the other cafés. It only opened recently, so it's still a secret venue.”, Sebastian explained.

“Sounds great!”, Alec said and they continued their way chatting about the day and the lectures they had.

When they reached the café, Sebastian ordered them both a mocca vanilla latte, as he ensured Alec it was the best in town. He paid for the drinks and they sat down in a booth. While they continued talking, Alec realised how much he enjoyed spending time with Sebastian. They talked about their studies and sipped on their lattes when suddenly Alec's good mood dropped a little when two people entered the café.

Magnus and Camille.

Alec coughed and nearly choked on his drink as Sebastian eyes him worriedly.

“Everything okay?”, he asked and then he noticed Magnus and frowned a bit. Magnus spotted them instantly, making his way towards their booth.

“What a surprise to see you here. Hello Sebastian.”, he purred and grinned sheepishly. Alec felt anger boil up in him.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” he asked, anger in his voice. Magnus looked at him with an innocent look.

“I told you, Camille and I wanted to get coffee, so here we are.” Alec pursed his lips.

“You always go to Takis.”, he said bitter. Suddenly he knew exactly what Magnus was doing here. He was trying to ruin Alec's date, which pissed Alec off. Big time.

“I'm always open for new things, right Sebastian?”, Magnus winked at Sebastian, who furrowed his brow.

“O...kay.”, Sebastian said, nipping on his latte, avoiding Magnus gaze.

“Hm, well I don't want to disturb the love birds anymore.”, Magnus purred, then he made his way back to Camille, who was waiting impatiently next to the counter.   
Alec glared angrily after him and Sebastian coughed slightly.

“Do you.. want to leave?”, he asked carefully and Alec shook his head.

“No, you picked this venue out. Let's just ignore.. them.”

 

Alec and Sebastian continued their conversation but soon, Alec' gaze wandered behind Sebastian where he could see Magnus and Camille making out. He still felt anger boil in him and Sebastian touched his hand lightly.

“Hey, we can leave, it's no problem. I have to get back to the campus anyway, I have to meet my counsellor in an hour anyway. Alec tear his gaze away from the kissing couple and sighed as he got up.

“Sorry.”, he muttered and shot a last glance towards Magnus and Camille.

For a second, he thought he saw Magnus flash a devilish grin at him but he quickly turned away and left the café behind Sebastian.   
They both walked back to campus in silence and stopped in front of Alec's dorm.

“I'm really sorry Magnus showed up,”, Alec started but Sebastian shook his head.

“It's not your fault, don't worry. I still enjoyed spending time with you.” Sebastian admitted and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec felt his heart beat faster in his chest as Sebastian squeezed his hand.

“I'd like to get to know you more. Maybe we can.. go out again? Saturday?”, Sebastian asked and Alec nodded

“I'd love to.”, he answered and Sebastian smiled.

“Great. See you on Friday, then”, he said and turned to leave but Alec stopped him by holding on to his hand. Sebastian turned around, his eyebrow arched up, looking at Alec with a questioning look.

Alec smiled at him and slowly moved forward, his hand coming up to Sebastian's cheek and he tilted his head lightly as Sebastian did the same, his hand coming up to Alec's hip.  
Alec's lips brushed over Sebastian's lightly and the kiss only lasted for a few seconds until both of them moved back, smiling.

“Well, I can't wait for Saturday now. Bye Alec”, Sebastian grinned, then Alec let go of his hand and Sebastian turned around to walk away.   
Alec smiled and did the same, entering the dorm.

 

Magnus returned to the room later, where Alec was sitting on his bed, watching a movie on his computer. He didn't look up from his screen, as the other guy closed the door and walked towards his desk.  
When Alec could hear Magnus say something, he paused the movie and put down his headphones.

“Sorry, what? I didn't hear you”, Alec said and looked up at Magnus, who was staring blankly at Alec.

“You're going out with that guy now?”, Magnus asked bluntly and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“I don't know why that would be any of your business”, he said, glaring at Magnus, who crossed his arms.

“So you are.”

“What do you even care?”, Alec asked, his eyebrow furrowed. Magnus pressed his lips together for a second.

“I don't.”

“Then why do you ask? Seriously, I don't get it. You bring people over all the time and now that I have someone I'm interested in you suddenly mock me about it. What is your problem?”, Alec asked as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.   
Magnus kept staring at him.

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you act as if you're jealous?”, Alec pointed out and suddenly Magnus moved forward, pushing one hand against Alec's chest.   
He was only inches away from Alec's face, angrily staring at the taller guy.

“I'm. NOT. Jealous.”, Magnus gritted out, staring at Alec, his breath coming out in hot puffs.   
Alec returned the look and stood his ground, though his breathing was a bit shallow.

“Leave me alone, then!”, Alec demanded and Magnus moved back a few steps, eyes still darting into Alec.   
They stood there silently staring at each other for a few minutes until Magnus turned away.

“Whatever. Do what you fucking want”, he eventually said, then he grabbed his phone and left the room, leaving Alec standing in the middle of the room, his breath coming out shallow.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still amazed by the amount of hits and Kudos. You guys seriously rock.
> 
> I had to make them all a bit older, since I'm not a fan of underage drinking and well.. I didn't want to write a scene where they would get in trouble with the police. Excuse me for maybe not following the logical age they should be to attending college.  
> Also sorry for maybe mixing college and university.
> 
> I also changed the tags, as I do from chapter to chapter.. maybe you noticed. 
> 
> Enjoy;) MUCH DRAMA!!

After Alec and Magnus had gotten into the fight after Alecs date with Sebastian, they barely talked to each other.

Alec didn't mind but what he did mind was that Magnus started bringing over someone every second day which meant Alec had no other choice but to leave the room or else he would have to watch Magnus make out with strangers all the time.  
Alec was still confused as to why Magnus reacted the way he had when it came to Sebastian.  
It was as if he brought people over more often now on purpose to make Alec uncomfortable to leave the room. 

Sebastian and Alec had spent the Saturday after their first date together in Downtown, strolling through old bookshops and antique shops, browsing for nothing. Both enjoyed the presence of the other and they shared laughter and some small kisses until Sebastian grabbed for Alecs hand and they continued to stroll down the street, their hands intertwined.  
Alec enjoyed it and forgot about his fight with Magnus for a few hours.  
When they returned to campus and parted their ways after sharing a long kiss, Alec decided to visit his sister instead of returning to the dorm where he knew Magnus would be.

 

Alec greeted the security guard at the girls dorm and made his way to Izzy's room when he stumbled into Lydia in the hall.

“Hey Alec”, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Hi. I'm visiting my sister”, he said and Lydia nodded.

“How'd the date go? Did you and Sebastian have fun?”, she asked and winked at him which made Alec blush.

Alec had told Lydia the night before, when Sebastian hadn't been there yet, he went out with him and would go out again with him that morning.  
He considered Lydia as kind of his best friend by now and she congratulated him on the date.

“Uhm, it was fun. We went Downtown to some old bookshops. I found one about a topic on Greek Literature, I can use it for one of my essays.”

“Great. And how's the thing with Magnus? Still not talking?”, she asked and leaned against the wall. Alec had told her about that too. He sighed and shook his head.

“No, and I don't want to talk to him. I don't know what his problem is at all.”

“Hm, well, I hope you guys make up sometime. It's hard living with someone who ignores you on purpose.”, she shrugged and Alec remembered the story she had told him about her room mate and her confession. She understood him pretty well.

“Yeah.. Well, I'm going now. See you on Friday.”, he said and Lydia nodded, then they parted their ways.

 

Alec knocked on his sister's door and was met with Clary, Jace's girlfriend, who opened the door.

“Iz, it's Alec. Hi, Alec!”, she smiled and hugged him lightly. Alec stepped past her and entered the room to find it in an utter chaos of clothes everywhere. He stopped dead in his track and looked around.

“What the hell happened here?”, he shook his head incredulously. Izzy appeared from behind the doors of her closet.

“Alec! We're just looking for things to wear tonight! There's a big party in lower Manhattan, and we're all going. Jace, Clary Simon and me.”, she explained and vanished behind the doors again.  
He let himself fall down on her bed on a clothes-free spot and watched Clary who returned to her task that was folding clothes.

“Simon as in your boyfriend?”, he asked. Izzy had only told him the name of her boyfriend, and he had yet to meet the guy his sister was dating. Clary smiled at him.

“Yeah, they're s cute together. You should come too, then you can meet him! You could bring your boyfriend, too!”, Clary suggested and Alec's eyebrow arched up. Jace or Izzy clearly had told her about Sebastian.

“Sebastian isn't my boyfriend. We just started dating.”, he pointed out.

“Oh well, not yet, anyway. Ask him! I bet he says yes!”, Izzy said from behind the doors. Alec shrugged.

“I don't know. I don't like partying.. and I don't think he does either.”

“Come on, Alec, you have to do something besides studying every night! Please? Just this once.”, Izzy said, poking her head out and pouting her lips at him. He groaned and reached for his phone.

“Fine, I'll ask him.”, he said and opened whatsapp to text Sebastian.  


From: Alec Lightwood  
Hi, I know this is sudden but my sister is asking if we want to join her and her boyfriend and my brother and his girlfriend at this party tonight. It's in Manhattan.

 

From: Sebastian Blackthorn  
Hey, yeah sure, I'm in. Any dress codes? What time are you going?

 

“Iz, he says yes. When did you want to go?”, Alec asked.

“We wanted to meet up at 10pm in front of the campus bridge and then take the subway to the location.”

“Okay”, Alec said and typed the time and date and hit send.

 

From: Sebastian Blackthorn  
I'll be there. Thanks for asking me, I'm looking forward to it!

 

“He's coming?”, Clary asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, we're both are.”

“And what are you going to wear, Alec?”, Izzy said, finally emerging from behind the doors in a short black skirt and a black vest with no shirt underneath. Alec's eyes widened at the sight of her.

“More than you obviously. Iz, you're not going like this, are you?”, he asked, his voice sceptic. Izzy laughed and padded his shoulder.

“No worries, big bro, we got Jace and Simon with us, and besides, I'll wear my leather jacket on top.”

“Still, you're showing so much skin..”, Alec mumbled. Izzy sat down beside him while Clary moved the folded clothes aside and put them away in a drawer.

“Aaw, come on Alec, it's a party! Clary's wearing a short black dress too. Losen up, we're young, enjoying it while we can. And I told you, the guys are with us the whole time, so you don#t have to worry at all.”, she nudged his side and Alec chuckled.

“Okay. Well then I better go and find something to wear, too.”

“Send me pics!”, Izzy called after him as Alec left the girls room and made his way down the hall.

 

Back in his dorm room he was relieved to find it empty. Magnus computer was gone, so he was obviously somewhere to do some serious work for once.  
Alec started working on a new assignment and after a few hours he made his way outside to the cafeteria to grab a quick dinner.  
He met Jace there who was just putting away his tray.

“Hey, bro, I heard you're coming with us tonight? That's rare”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Izzy made me go. Sebastian's coming too.”, he said and Jace grinned at him.

“Huh, triple date, then. Nice, I'm looking forward to meet your boyfriend!”, Jace called out and turned to leave.

“He's not my boyfriend!”, Alec called after him, but Jace only waved his hand as he walked away.

 

Magnus must have been in the room while Alec had been away to eat, since his computer was lying on his desk again and some clothes were scattered on the bed.  
Alec was glad he didn't run into Magnus, and started going through his closet only to decide to wear some skinny black trousers along with a denim button down.  
Both presents from his sister. He took a picture in the mirror and send it to Izzy with the caption 

“Satisfied?”

He received an answer only minutes later while he was styling his hair a little.  
“Absolutely.It's gonna be awesome”.

Alec grinned as he grabbed his phone, ID and money and left the room.

 

They all met in front of the bridge, Jace and Clary holding hands while Izzy introduced Alec to Simon, her boyfriend. 

“He's studying the same as Magnus and Sebastian but he's a first year like me”, she explained and Simon nodded.

“Izzy told me you're good with graphic design too?”, he asked Alec and he shrugged.

“I help Magnus.. sometimes. It's not a big deal.”

“So how's did you come up to study Ancient history?”

“I was always interested in history so.. I don't remember exactly. I searched for Colleges and found this here. Something like that.” 

“I see.”

Alec's head spun around when he heard a voice calling his name. It was Sebastian who was running towards the group and stopped in front of Alec, out of breath.

“I'm so sorry my room mate kept me busy and then it was already so late.. sorry”, he breathed out and smiled at Alec.

“Hi.”

“Hey”, Alec smiled back. Sebastian moved forward a bit and placed a light kiss on Alec's lips.

“Hey everyone, this is Sebastian”, Alec said as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and looked at the others.

“Hiii”, everyone cheered and after everyone introduced themselves they walked towards the subway station.  
Simon and Izzy walked beside Alec and Sebastian and Simon kept asking questions about the second year of studying.

 

They took the subway to Manhattan and walked the rest of the way to the party venue. It was packed with people but they managed to get inside together. Thankfully everyone was already 21 or older, so they had no problem with the security guy.

Inside, the lights were all blue and purple and dimly lit, music blasting through speakers and people were dancing in the middle of the room.  
Sebastian suggested to get some drinks first to celebrate their first evening out together. Alec agreed and everyone cheered as they drank some shots.

Jace and Clary made their way to the dance floor soon, so did Simon and Izzy which left Alec and Sebastian alone next to the bar.  
They chatted about next week and when to meet again when suddenly Sebastian pointed someone out to Alec.

“Isn't that Magnus?”, he asked and Alec's eyes followed Sebastian's pointing finger.  
He could make out Magnus, sitting in a corner surrounded by people across the room. 

Alec nodded.  
“Yeah.”

“He's partying pretty often, right?”, Sebastian asked and Alec nodded again, turning his head away from Magnus.

“He is. I have no idea how he keeps up with the assignments but he goes out at least every second day. I barely see him.. or talk to him right now.” Sebastian furrowed his brow.

“Did you fight?” Alec grimaced.

“Kind of. I don't want to talk about it right now. Do you.. want to dance?”, he asked instead and gestured towards the crowded dance floor.

“Yeah, why not”, Sebastian grinned placed a chaste kiss on Alec's lips and then they made their way over to the others.

Alec was surprised how much he enjoyed the time in the club and quickly lost track of time.  
After a while he excused himself to get a drink from the bar again.  
That was where he nearly stumbled into Magnus, who eyed him incredulously.

“Alexander, what a surprise to see you here.”, he said.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec said, only slightly looking at his room mate and asked the bartender for a beer.

“Who would have known you do partying besides your never ending studying.”

“Izzy asked me to join them. And I'm here with Sebastian.”, Alec stated and he saw Magnus face darken a little.

“I see. Well, enjoy yourself for one night, then”, he said and took his glass to go back to the group of people, where he had been sitting earlier.  
Alec looked after him and sighed. The tension between them didn't seem to ease off at all.

Alec joined his friends on the dance floor once more and tried to forget the dark look on Magnus face and enjoy the night again as he swayed to the music with Sebastian next to him.

He returned to the bar once more, this time with the other guys while the girls went to the bathroom and they lingered to get another round of shots.

Alec's eyes wandered over to where Magnus was still sitting and chatting with people when he watched as some guy asked Magnus what to drink.  
Magnus held up his glass and the guy nudged his elbow to another guy and they both stood up and walked over to the bar.  
Somehow Alec was unable to look away, so he discreetly watched the two guys leaving Magnus side.

They stood next to Alec, and one called for the bartender.

“Vodka-Martini. Dry.”, he ordered and Alec took a closer look. The guy directly next to him turned towards the other guy.

“Let's get him out of here, he won't notice anything anyway.”

“Yeah, you got the tube?”

“Here. I'll get the car, meet me outside.”, the one said and then he left the bar and made his way towards the exit.

After the bartender handed over the drink, the remaining guy lingered for a moment and that was when Alec saw him quickly pour something from a tiny glass tube into the drink.  
It was a colorless fluid, but Alec had definitely seen it after he had heard them talk about it.

The guy took the drink and returned to the table, handing it to Magnus, who grinned and took a big sip, obviously unaware of the drug that had just been put into the drink. The guy leaned back grinning, eyes fixated on Magnus as he continued to drink from the drugged glass.

Alec's attention was brought back to his friends when Sebastian suddenly touched his arm.

“Hey, everything okay? You're staring.”

“I think someone just drugged Magnus drink. And another guy said something about getting a car.”, Alec said and Sebastian's eyes widened.

“Are you sure?”, he asked, his eyes darting towards the table with Magnus.

“Yes. That guy, the one on his left got the drink for him and poured something in it from a glass tube. Another guy just left.”

“You have to tell him”, Sebastian urged him. Jace and Simon looked over to them when the girls joined them again.

 

“What's wrong?”, Izzy asked, her brow furrowed at the panicked look in Alec's eyes.

“Alec saw someone drugging Magnus drink”, Sebastian said.

“What?!”, Izzy asked shocked, her eyes shooting to Alec.

“And another guy said something about getting a car. I'm have to tell him.”, Alec declared.

“I'm coming with you”, Sebastian and Jace said in unison and Alec nodded at them. 

“Simon, wait here with the girls.”, Jace said and they nodded, then the three guys made their way over to the table.  
They stopped, when they saw, that the guy was already leading Magnus towards the back exit.

“Shit, hurry!”, Jace shouted and the three sprinted after the guy dragging Magnus out. 

They caught up with him in in the alley behind the club, where he had Magnus against a wall while he kissed him aggressively.  
Magnus seemed to struggle a bit but was unable to move away from the taller guy pining him against the wall, the effect of the drug, obviously.

Alec felt his chest tighten as they approached the guy.  
“Hey! Let him go!”, Jace shouted which made the guy look up.

“Mind your own business”, he snarled at them but they stood their ground.  
Magnus was looking at Alec, but his body was motionless as the guy continued to press him against the wall, both of Magnus wrist in his hands.

“He said let him go. I saw you drugging his drink”, Alec said, his voice loud and clear. The guy narrowed his eyes.

“Says who? Get lost”, he growled and dragged Magnus further down the alley.  
Alec quickly took a few steps forward and grabbed the guys arm, whose head snapped around and angry expression on his face.

  
“Let him go!”, Alec demanded, that was when a fist made contact with his jaw and he stumbled backwards, blood splattering from his lip and mouth where he had been hit.  
He hit the ground hard and only then he saw the second guy coming up from behind the one who was still holding Magnus wrist.

Alec was not yet back on his feet when Jace and Sebastian surged forward, Jace instantly attacking the guy who had hit Alec and Sebastian going for the one holding Magnus.  
It was a chaos of punches and shouts where the guy finally let go of Magnus wrist, who fell to the ground, his hands coming up to his head.  
Alec got back up on his feet and dragged Magnus backwards and away from the fight.

“Alec… what.. where am I..”, Magnus mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“It's okay, we got you.”

Alec searched for his phone in his pocket and texted Izzy.  


From: Big Bro  
Call 911. Jace and Seb fighting, need help

 

Alec put his phone away and helped Magnus stand up and lean against the wall as he watched Sebastian and Jace fight off the two guys, one was already on the ground held down by Jace.  
Alec's gaze flickered towards Magnus, who was clutching the front of Alec's shirt with one hand and his head with the other now.

“I think I'm gonna be sick”, Magnus groaned and then he threw up in front of Alec, who continued to support Magnus while he emptied his stomach.

  
After some more minutes Alec could finally hear sirens and saw Izzy, Simon and Clary come running towards them with three Police officers from the front street.  
The officers quickly cuffed the two guys as the third one came over to Alec and Magnus. Clary run towards Jace and hugged him and Simon and Izzy stood beside Sebastian.

“Everything okay, Sir? Can you tell me what happened here?”, the officer asked Alec, an he nodded.

“These two guys drugged him and tried to take him away. He's my room mate, we're studying at NYU.”

“I see. And these are?”, he gestured towards Jace and Sebastian who were also now leaning against the walls, exhausted from the fight.  
Alec's eyes met Sebastian's and he nodded towards him.  
He was okay.  
So was Jace.

“My friends, I was with them in the club.”

“Right. We'll need all your ID's for the statement.” Alec nodded and handed over his ID, reaching down to Magnus back pocket and fished out his ID too. 

“Thanks. I'll be right back. Here, some water for your friend.”, the officer handed Alec a bottle with water.  
Alec kneeled down to Magnus, who had slid down the wall his head buried in his hands and shook him lightly.

“Magnus, water. You need to drink something.”, Alec said.

Magnus shook his head but Alec forced him to look up and take a sip. Magnus grimaced and his head sunk back to his knees.  
Sebastian came over to the both of them and kneeled down next to Alec.

“Is he okay?”, he asked and nodded towards Magnus.

“Yeah. He threw up, I guess that's a good sign. Are you okay? You're nose is bleeding”, Alec pointed out but Sebastian shrugged.

“I'm good. I think Jace may has a broken wrist, one guy got him pretty hard.”, he said with a look towards the rest of the group who was beside Jace.  
His gaze wandered back to Alec.

“Your lip is bleeding.”, he said and Alec's hand came up to where he had gotten punched. He winced when he felt the burst lip.

“Ouch.”, he pouted and Sebastian chuckled and stood up again, when one of the officers returned.

“We called an ambulance for your friend, he might broke his hand. He should also go to the hospital”, said the officer and gestured towards Magnus.  
Alec's gaze fell down and Magnus shook his head almost instantly.

“No, no hospital, please, Alec, no”, he whimpered and Alec grimaced.

“Magnus, it would be better if..”, he started but Magnus raised his head and stared at Alec with wide eyes.

“No, please. No hospital.” The officer raised his eyebrows.

“So? Is he going? He's over 21 so it's his decision.” Alec slowly shook his head.

“We can't force him, so uhm.. I can take him home and watch him.”, he suggested.

“Are you sure?”, the officer asked. Alec nodded.

“Yeah. Hospitals are.. not his thing. It's okay. Can you give us a lift, though?”  
The officer nodded.

“Sure. What about you?”, he asked Sebastian.

“I'm fine. I'll go with them,”, he said, not questioning about why Alec would agree to Magnus ging back to the dorm instead of the hospital.  
Alec was quite thankful for that in this moment. He didn't feel like explaining the reason right now.

“Alright,”, the officer said, then he turned on his heel and walked back towards the others and told Jace to follow him to the ambulance.

Alec helped Magnus stand up and supported him to walk out of the alley.

Izzy looked worried at both of them and reached out to touch Alec cheek, which was swollen and red.  
“Are you okay?”, she asked with a trembling voice and he nodded.

“Just a few bruises, nothing serious. I'm taking Magnus back to the dorm and watch him. He refuses to go to the hospital, cause… you know,” he trailed off and Izzy nodded.

“I know. Call me when you get there? We're going to the hospital with Jace.”, she said and looked at Sebastian.

“What about you?”

“I'll go with Alec and Magnus.”

 

The officers dropped them off in front of the dorm and told Alec and Sebastian to come to the 21st district on Monday to make a statement.  
Sebastian helped Alec support Magnus as they made their way up to their room. Inside, they slowly let Magnus lie down on his bed.  
He groaned and moved to the side, but he seemed alright somewhat. Sebastian looked down at Magnus.

“You're sure I shouldn't stay? He looks pretty done.” Alec smiled exhausted.

“I can manage, thanks. You need to rest yourself. Thanks for earlier.. for helping.”, Alec said and Sebastian nodded.

“No problem. You saved him, if you hadn't seen the guy putting the drug in is glass they would have taken him away. He can be lucky you watched out for him.”

Alec opened his mouth but Sebastian held up his finger.

“It's okay, I understand. He's lucky to have you, he just hasn't realised it yet. Night Alec”, Sebastian said and hugged Alec quickly, then he made his way down the hall.

Alec sighed and closed the door. He moved over to Magnus bed and kneeled down next to him.  
“Magnus.”

“Mmmhh... I want to sleep until next year..”, he mumbled.

“You need to change. And drink more water to get the drug out of your system. Also because you lost fluid by throwing up. Come on,”, Alec demanded and grabbed Magnus wrist.

Magnus struggled a bit, then he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Here”

Alec handed him a glass of water which Magnus swallowed in one go and threw his shirt on the ground. He stood up and stepped out of his pants leather pants to change into some sweatpants which had been lying on his bed, then he sat down again.

Alec nodded at him, handing him another glass and watched Magnus drink.  
When he finished, he put the glass down, then he moved back to lie down on his pillow. Alec was about to stand up when he felt Magnus grab his wrist and he looked back at him.

“Thanks.”

Magnus looked directly at Alec, who was unable to tear his gaze away and they stared at each other in silence. 

“No problem”, Alec swallowed and that was when Magnus moved up and brushed his lips over Alec's lightly and only for a second.

 

Alec pulled away instantly his eyes widened and quickly stood up. Magnus was still staring at him and he backed away, towards the door. He turned around and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him and fell against the wall outside with his back.

Alec closed his eyes, his hand coming up to his lips and he tried to slow his breathing. 

 

Magnus had just kissed him.

 

He washed down the remaining dirt and blood from his face in the bathroom and slowly made his way back to his room.  
After closing the door quietly behind him, he listened to Magnus evened out breathing in the darkness.  
Alec quickly changed into his pyjama and lied down on his bed, staring into the darkness.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, seriously. You are SO awesome.
> 
> I'm so sorry (not sorry!!) that I'm so evil and let poor Alec suffer like this xD
> 
> I hope you like the new Chapter! Only three left! GAH! Also.. I might changed some background for some characters and I still hope you will like it that way. If not.. can't be helped. It's decided. I'm evil after all. SORRY!
> 
> Enjoy ;)   
> xxx

Magnus woke up with a throbbing head and a dry throat.   
He coughed and blinked into the light that came from the window on his left, trying to remember the night before.

Everything was kind of blurry but he remembered going to the Club and having fun, then he met Alec and they fought again.   
Magnus groaned as he sat up and grabbed for the bottle of water he kept beneath his bed after party nights.   
As he drank and filled his empty stomach with the clear and cold fluid some more bits of memory came back to his inner eye.   
He remembered being pushed against a wall and then throwing up with Alec beneath him. He also remembered a police car and that Alec and another guy carried him up to the room. Alec had forced him to drink more water and suddenly Magnus eyes widened as he remembered.  


He kissed Alec.

 

He had fucking kissed Alec out of the blue after a night of partying and memories, that were too blurry to actually tell what happened.

How the hell was he supposed to explain that to Alec?   
He was most certainly sure, Alec hated him for behaving like a total dick all the time, but Magnus just couldn't help it.   
His therapist had told him at one of his sessions, that this behaviour Magnus had, was a reaction to what had happened to him in the foster family.   
But Alec didn't now about that.   
Alec didn't know he was seeing a therapist every week and that he was pouring his heart out to a total stranger in a 90 minute session.  
And Magnus was sure to never tell anyone.   
Ever.  
No one was supposed to know about what he had gone through.  
  
  
Magnus run a hand through his hair, that was when the door opened and Alec entered the room, his gaze falling on Magnus. He stopped in his track and slowly closed the door.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

“How.. are you feeling?”, Alec asked. Magnus grimaced.

“Like I've been hit by a truck. Uhm.. I don't remembered everything from last night.. only bits. what happened?”, he asked and look at Alec anxiously.

“Well uh, we were at this party and you were sitting with a group of friends..”, he started and Magnus nodded.

“That I remember. Someone pushed me against a wall?”, he asked. Alec nodded.

“There were two guys with you and they drugged your drink and tried to abduct you. We saw them and stepped in before they could take you away. We also called the police, we all have to give a statement on Monday. You too.”

“They drugged my drink? Assholes.”, Magnus cursed and anger flashed over his face.  

Alec nodded and looked down at his feet.  
“Yeah, well we got to you until anything could happen.”

“Is that why your face is all green and blue? You got into a fight with those guys? And your lip is burst”, Magnus pointed out but Alec only shrugged.

“One of the guys hit me, but it's nothing. Jace on the other hand has a sprained wrist.” Magnus inhaled sharply.

“I'm sorry you guys got in a fight because of me but… thanks. If you wuldn't have rescued me who knows what these assholes would have done..”

“No problem, you would have done the same for us.” ,Alec simply said. Magnus nodded, then he glanced at Alec.

“Did.. anything else happen?”, he asked carefully, watching Alec's every movement, who slowly shook is head.

“No. You.. passed out after we brought you up here. Sebastian and me, I mean. He helped me carry you”, Alec said and Magnus mouth formed a soundless OH.  
So Alec was denying the kiss happened. Magnus felt his chest tighten, a rush of a thousand feeling coming down on him, the feeling of wanting to tell Alec everything but he simply nodded at Alec.

“Right, I'm gonna thank him too. Your siblings too. Thanks for telling me and for looking out for me.”, he said and stood up slowly, swaying on his feet a little.   
When the dizziness faded he looked up at Alec, who was still standing in front of the door motionless, his arms crossed.

“I'm going to take a shower...”, Magnus said and run a hand through his hair again.

Alec nodded in agreement and looked at his phone.  
“Yeah, I, uh, I'm meeting Sebastian, so I'm gonna leave.”

Sebastian. Alec's boyfriend. Right. Magnus nodded and shook his head.  
“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

After Magnus had left for the showers Alec had gotten dressed and called Izzy. She answered after the first ring.

“Hello? Alec? Is everything okay? How is Magnus?”

“Hey, yes, everything is good. Magnus is alright, he just doesn't remember that much from last night.”

“No surprise. How's your jaw?”, she asked, worry in her voice.

“It's a bit swollen but nothing serious, I'll live.”

“Alec, I'm so proud of of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you wouldn't have looked out for Magnus who knows what would have happened to him. You're a really good friend to him, even when you guys fight.” Alec was silent for a moment and his mind flashed back to the moment of the night, where Magnus had kissed Alec.

“Alec? Are you still there?”

“Yes, sorry. Thanks Izzy. I'm meeting Sebastian now, so I gotta go. I'll come over later today.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye”, he said and hung up.

There was the image of Magnus kissing him before his inner eye again but Alec brushed the thought aside angrily.   
Magnus obviously didn't remember that part of the night, or else he would have said something. And besides, Magnus had shown Alec pretty clear over the last few weeks, what he thought of him.   
He should just forget it already. 

If only Alec knew the reason why Magnus was behaving like he was.

Alec put on his sneakers, grabbed his phone and wallet and left the room, quickly making his way down the steps to walk to the cafeteria, where Sebastian was already waiting for him.   
He hesitated for a second, then he hugged him.

“Hey.”

“Hi, how are you feeling? How's your nose?”, Alec asked as they started walking towards the park. They had agreed to brunch together at Yaffa Café.

“It hurts a little, but luckily it wasn't broken. How's Jace?”

“His wrist is sprained, so he won't be able to do sports until in a few weeks but he's okay.”

“And how's Magnus?”, Sebastian asked as they left the park and crossed the street to Yaffas.

“He's okay, too. He doesn't remember much of last night, though.”

“Doesn't surprise me. How's your jaw?”, he asked and stroke a hand lightly over Alec's jaw. He flinched lightly and Sebastian withdrew his hand instantly.

“Sorry.”

“No.. it's.. it's okay.”

They ordered their drinks and settled for some croissants with peanut butter and slid into a booth.

“I, uh.. I wanted to talk about last night again”, Alec started and Sebastian watched him.

“Yeah?”

“The thing you said about Magnus. He.. I… he isn't..”, Alec was searching for words but Sebastian interrupted him.

“It's okay, really, You don't have to explain it to me. We're still friends, though I liked you. But it's okay.” Alec shook his head intently.

“No, you don't get it. I like you too but it's.. complicated.” Sebastian smiled gently at him and put his hand on Alec's.

“You have a choice to make and I won't push you. As I said, we're still friends and I want to continue to meet every Friday. Just relax and sleep about everything for a few nights. No need to rush this.” Alec nodded and continued to sip his coffee.

When they parted their ways on Campus again, they hugged and Sebastian smiled at him.

“See you on Friday, then.”, he said and Alec nodded. 

“Yeah. Bye.”

 

Alec lingered on the spot for a moment, then he got out his phone and called Lydia. She answered after the fifth ring.

“Alec? Everything okay, you rarely call me.”

“Hi, uhm, are you free right now? I need someone to talk to.” He heard some shuffling on the other end of the line, then Lydia's voice appeared again.

“Yeah, sure. I'm in the library.”

“Great. I'll be there in ten.”, Alec said, then he hung up and took off in the direction of the library.

 

Lydia was sitting on her side of the desk at their usual spot when Alec entered the library, a little out of breath as he had been running across the campus. She looked up at him and furrowed her brow.

“Wow, you look awful. What happened to your jaw and lip, did you get into a fight?”, she asked and put her papers aside. Alec shook his head and slumped down on a chair.

“No, just.. let me breathe for a second. I'll tell you.”

“Okay. I'll get us a drink until then. Be right back”, she said and left for the vending machines.   
When she came back she placed a package chocolate milk next to Alec, which made the corner's of his mouth go up and she sat down again.

“Now, what happened to you, that you look so beaten up?” She arched an eyebrow. Alec took a sip from the milk.

“I was out at a party with my brother and his girlfriend, my sister and her boyfriend and Sebastian yesterday. We met Magnus there.”

“Oh. But it wasn't him who did this, was it? You're not still fighting, right?” Alec chuckled and shook his head.

“No, that wasn't him. Well, long story short I saw a guy drugging Magnus drink and Sebastian, Jace and me followed him and the guy outside to save Magnus.”

“They drugged his drink?”

“Yeah, he wouldn't have noticed. It was some kind of date-rape-drug.”

“Wow, okay. And then?”

“We go into a fight with the guy who took Magnus and another guy who helped him and well, I got punched, and Jace sprained his wrist and Sebastian took a hit on his nose. They're all fine though.”

“Good to know. I'm really sorry that happened.”

“Yeah, well, we got to him in time and Sebatsian and I brought Magnus back to the dorm.”

“And then..?”, she asked, already sensing the point of the story at this time. Alec look down on his hands and stayed quiet for a minute.

“Alec? What happened?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“Sebastian said he understands me and that Magnus is lucky to have someone like me. And then he left.”

Lydia inhaled and leaned back on her chair.  
“I knew he would sense it sooner or later. No offense, though.” Alec's eyes shot up to meet hers.

“What do you mean? I wasn't leading Sebastian on or anything, I really like him!”, he exclaimed and Lydia put up her hands defensively.

“Calm down, I know that. You're just confused by your feelings for both of them. That's totally okay.”

“Magnus kissed me.”

Lydias eyes widened.  
“He .. kissed you? When?”

“Last night.”

“How did that happen?”, she asked in disbelief and Alec sighed.

“It was after Sebastian left. I forced Magnus to change into other clothes and made him drink more water. When he lied down and I tried to leave he just grabbed my wrist, thanked me and.. kissed me.”

“What a way to say thank you, huh?”, Lydia mumbled and Alec shot her a pained look.

“He doesn't even remember it, he asked if anything else happened when I told him about last night this morning”, Alec groaned and hid his face in his arms on the desk.

“Hey, calm down. If he doesn't remember, why are you worrying that much?”

“I don't know! I mean, why would he kiss me? He hates me, it's totally clear since he's sleeping with different people every other day! He's such a jerk!”, Alec exclaimed and Lydia shushed him.

“Sht, Alec, calm down. I don't think he hates you.”, she said and Alec tilted his head in disbelief.

“Have you listened to what I told you about him? Of course he hates me, why else would he make out with people in front of me and take it that far that I have to leave the room?”

“I.. don't know. But I don't think he really wants to hurt you”, Lydia suggested and Alec shook his head intently.

“No way. He hates me and now he ruined my chance with Sebastian. Fuck.”, he cursed and Lydia put a hand on his.

“Have you considered talking to either of them? About the kiss?”

“I can't tell Sebastian that he kissed me and that it's confusing me this much! And I won't ever tell Magnus if he doesn't remember!”, he stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, you have to talk to either one. Or else this will get even harder for you to make a decision.”, Lydia made clear and Alec groaned in frustration.

“I can't do it”, he mumbled.

“You'll figure it out. Just.. let it settle for a few days and decide then. That way you won't make any rushed decisions. And until then, you can talk to me.”, Lydia suggested.   
Alec looked back at her and smiled gently.

“Thanks. I really don't know what I would do without you.”

“Hm, I know. Now, I have to get back at my thesis now, so hush you go.”, she waved a hand at him dismissively. Alec grinned, then he got up and made his way back towards the girl's dorm.  
Lydia looked after Alec and sighed. She picked up her phone and dialed.  
  
"Dad? Hi, it's me. It's about Magnus."

 

Outside, Alec called Magnus on his phone. It didn't take long for him to answer.

“Hello, Alexander”, Magnus answered.

“Hey, I just wanted to ask you how you're feeling”, Alec said.

“I'm good, just watching a movie.”

“Any late signs of the drugs?”

“No, nothing. I could even eat some rice chips.”

“Sounds good. I'll be at Izzy's dorm if you need anything.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Bye.”

Alec hung up and lingered for a moment. So they were back to how it was before they fought it seemed. He thought about what Lydia had told him, about Magnus telling what happened and just coming clean. The thought of it made Alec's hand get sweaty and he shook is head.

No, if Magnus didn't remember, he wouldn't tell him.

 

Izzy opened the door and pulled Alec in a tight hug first. He chuckled and padded her back after she losened her grip on him a little.

“Iz, what was that for?”, he asked as he entered her's and Clary's room.

“I'm just glad you're okay after last night. I was really scared. We all were.”

Clary stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed and stroke Alec's arm.  
“You saved Magnus, that was so heroic. How is he?”

Alec smiled at both of them and shrugged.

“He was okay this morning, I talked to him on the phone earlier but insisted he was feeling better. He stayed in the dorm today. By the way, when are you going to the police precinct tomorrow?”

“At around 4. Jace has a lecture until 3.30pm so we're waiting for him. Are you coming with us?”

“No, I'll go in the morning, I have classes until late in the evening. How's Jace? I wanted to go over to his dorm later.”

“He's okay, he actually wanted to come here around now. You can wait, if you want to.”

“Yeah I'll wait.”

 

Jace turned up around half an hour later with his right hand bandaged but apart from that he was okay.   
They all ordered some take-out and ate while chatting about their plans for the upcoming holidays as if everything was fine.  
When it was beginning to get dark outside, Jace and Alec left the girl's and made their way back to their dorms.   
Before their way parted Jace pulled Alec into a hug.

“I'm really proud of what you did yesterday. You prevented a crime and saved Magnus while doing so. How are things between you two anyway?” Alec sighed.

“I don't know. We're okay, I guess.”

“Still fighting?”

“I don't think so.”

“That's good. You're a really good friend to him, he doesn't deserve you, you know. I'm sorry he can't see it,”, Jace said and smiled gently. 

Alec nodded looking up at the sky.  
“Yeah, you're right. I'll be going now, see you.”

“Bye.”

 

Magnus was lying on his bed with his notebook on his stomach when Alec entered the room. He looked up and paused the movie he was watching.  
“Hey”, he nodded at Alec.

“Hi. How are you feeling?”, Alec asked and put his wallet and phone on his desk. Magnus shrugged.

“Still a bit naseous but okay.”

“Right.”

Alec lingered for a moment, then he walked over to Magnus bed and looked at the screen off his computer.  
“What are you watching?”

“Mission Impossible.”

“Which one?”

“Three.”

“Huh. Listen, I'm going to the precinct tomorrow morning, before my lectures start to make the statement. Are you coming too?”

“Yeah. I, uhm, got a course at 11, so it should work.”

“Alright.”  


Magnus opened his mouth to say something more, but he shut it again. He couldn't tell Alec. His phone buzzed and he saw Lydias name flash up.  
He send her to his voicemail.

 

The week after the incident on the weekend continued as any other one before.   
Alec and Magnus went to the police on monday morning to make their statement and the others went in the evening doing the same.

Apparently the guys who had drugged Magnus had tried it before in different locations with different guys and thanks to Alec the police finally got them and could press charges against them.  
Magnus stayed at the dorm in the evenings until friday night, when Alec came back from dinner he was standing in the middle of the room, styled and obviously ready to go out.   
Alec eyed him warily until Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.

“What? Do you have a problem?”

Alec opened his mouth, then he pressed his lips together.

“No”, he said.

“Then stop staring at me like I have a deadly disease”; Magnus snapped at him.   
Alec's brow furrowed.

“Where are you going?”

“Out with friends.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”, Alec said and Magnus turned to him.

“Well I hate to stay hidden in this room and it's Friday evening, so yeah, it's a good idea.”

“And the thing that happened on Saturday?”, Alec asked. Magnus scoffed.

“That was one time and they got the bastards. Nothing happened, so why should I let myself get dragged down by that? I want fun and I'm gonna get it tonight”, he said and that was when Alec pushed his shoulders so Magnus was facing him glaring up at him.

“What's your problem, Alec?”, he snarled.

“You, you're my problem! You got drugged on the weekend, yet you act as if nothing happened and just go back to your usual partying with strangers!   
Are you that desperate to get laid so you risk getting drugged again?”, Alex exclaimed, his voice full of anger.

Magnus glared at him.  
“Who are you, my father? You can't tell me what to do! It's not like everyone in the bars is standing ready to drug me every time I go there! So back off and mind your own business, Alexander!” Magnus shouted at him and pushed at Alecs chest which made him stumble backwards.   
He pushed past Alec, opened the door and slammed it shut after him.

“Fine, go then and fuck some stranger again! Who cares about that anyway!” Alec shouted after him at the already closed door.

He grabbed his computer angrily and left the room to go to the library to meet with Lydia and Sebastian.

 

Magnus sat in a bar and looked down at his glass full of alcohol of some sorts. His friends were chatting and laughing around him, but he didn't listen to them.   
In his mind, he could still hear Alec's voice from earlier. However he turned it, it was always the same. He was right. So right, that it made Magnus head hurt and his chest clench.   
But as always, the coward in him got the better of him. He couldn't tell the truth. He took a sip of the alcohol, that was when a girl sat down next to him and took the glass from his hand. he looked up at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Magnus, what's wrong, honey. Not in the mood today?", she purred and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He stared at her for a second, then he grinned.  
  
"I'm always in the mood for fun", he said and raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's the Magnus we know", she said and moved down to kiss him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one of you wants to follow my tumblr... feel free to find me here:   
> everydayisonfire.tumblr.com
> 
> Or not. ;D Just a suggestions.. ( Shadowhunters pictures and fangirling ahead....)


	7. Cahpter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I fucking care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still with me on this one, even though it's turning out different than I originally planned it to!  
> Sorry about that? But I think it's interesting where it's going... I didn't plan it though. It just keeps happening.  
> I'm so evil, I like to see them suffer some more...  
> Grand finale is coming and I'm telling you, the rate is gonna change and I'll pour everything I have in my head into it!!
> 
> Stay with me! ;)  
> xxx

“Woah, what's gotten into you, Alec?”, Lydia asked when Alec slammed his bag down at their table in the library.   
Sebastian looked up from his notes and shot Alec a worried glance.

“I fucking hate Magnus”, Alec said and slumped down onto the chair.   
Lydia and Sebastian exchanged a look, then they both stopped working and looked at Alec, concern in their eyes.

“Did you fight again?”, Sebastian asked and Alec nodded.

“He is such a jerk, I really can't believe it. It's like he WANTS to get in trouble all the time and like he WANTS to hurt everyone around him!”, Alec stated and threw his hands in the air. 

Lydia furrowed her brow.  
“Alec, what happened?”, she asked.

“He actually went out partying. After what happened last Saturday, he went out again today. Same strange friends as always, same bar, same everything. He doesn't care at all.”

“Did you try to stop him?”, Sebastian asked and earned an angry look by Alec.

“What do you think? He came at me, when I told him it's a bad idea. That's it for real. I'm done with him.”, he said and opened his computer and started working.   
Lydia narrowed her eyes, then she hold up her paper again, only to type on her phone behind it.

 

To: Magnus Bane

Magnus, what the hell are you doing?

 

She continued to mark her paper when her screen lit up.

 

From: Magnus Bane

What do you care

 

To: Magnus Bane

You know I care. What are you doing

 

From: Magnus Bane

Having fun, living my life, getting laid. You should try it sometime

 

To: Magnus Bane

Are you gonna keep up the charade with Alec

 

From: Magnus Bane

None of your business

 

Lydia sighed and put her phone aside. She glanced over to Alec, who was concentrating on a document on his computer.   
Her eyes wandered over to Sebastian who was also focusing on the notes in front of him.

 

To: Magnus Bane

You should really start noticing how everyone around you cares about you and stop hurting them. And especially yourself.

 

Alec came back to the dorm and entered the room.   
Everything inside was dark and after he turned on the light, he saw that Magnus bed was empty.

Alec let out a sigh and put down his bag but as soon as he sat down on his bed, he felt his chest clench at the thought of the last Saturday.   
He couldn't get the picture of Magnus leaning against the wall in the alley out of his head. Magnus throwing up and refusing to go to a hospital.  
  
When Alec and Sebastian had met again on Sunday he ahd asked why Magnus had refused to go.  
Alec had explained it to him.

"His parents died in a car crash when he was ten and while he waited at the hospital theyboth died there. He told me once and he's been afraid of going there ever since."

"Wow, sounds pretty rough", Sebastian had answered.

"I know", was all Alec answered.

 

Alec lingered in the room for a second, then he grabbed his phone and wallet out of his bag, turned the lights off and left the room.   
He sprinted down the steps and left the dorm, running across campus and to the next subway station.  After a few blocks downtown he got off and made his way to the bar they had been inside last weekend. He was stopped at the entrance by the security guard.  


“Woah, where don you think you're going, dressed like that? No entry”, he said and Alec glared at him.

“I need to check on my friend, he got drugged in this bar last week. I need to see if he's okay!”, Alec exclaimed but the guard shook his head.

“No entry.”

 

Alec cursed out loud, then he had an idea and went around the building, back to the alley where the back door was. He walked into the alley an stopped dead in his track when he saw them.

  
Magnus leaning over a girl with her back against the wall. Her eyes bore into Alec when he called out.

  
“Magnus!”

 

Magnus head shot up when he heard his name and he narrowed his eyes when he spotted Alec.  
“Wha.. Alexander? What are you doing here?”

 

Alec just stood there glaring at Magnus in silence. Magnus let go of the girl who shot him a confused look and walked closer to Alec, who swallowed hard and moved back as Magnus was getting closer.  
  
“What are you doing?”, Magnus asked as he took a few big steps forward to catch up to Alec and grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking backwards any more.

 

“Alec. Why are you here?

 

“I hate you”, Alec bust out, ripping his arm free, shaking his head. Magnus narrowed his eyes.  


“It's all just a game to you, isn't it? All the time in our room, you flirt, you laugh, and then you wander off and fuck strangers in alleys. Do you even care about any one around you?”, Alec shouted at Magnus, fighting back tears. Magnus looked at him shocked.

  
“Excuse me? Why are you even here?”, Magnus shouted back at Alec wildly gesturing in the air around them.

 

Alec shook his head and grabbed the lapels of Magnus jacket.

 

“Because I fucking care”, Alec said and then he crashed his lips on Magnus.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making up.
> 
> Warning: Smut. Porn. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're there!! The grand finale!!!!  
> This is it guys, the next chapter will be more of an epilogue so yeah.. this is the grand finale.  
> As this chapter has smut in in, (well.. fluff-smut? idek) I'm turning up the rating for this one!
> 
> Read on your own behalf, you have been warned!!
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, or porn in general, so please be nice to me xD   
> It took me some time to get a hold as how to write this.  
> I have to admit, I had one ff lying next to me while I wrote this, as assistance where I peeked into from time to time and I have to point it out because it's one of my favorites right now and also CREDITS: 
> 
> How I Love What You Do To My Head by the incredible lemonoclefox.
> 
> If you're looking for real good written smut, this is it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!! xxx
> 
> ( I recommend listening to two songs while reading this one:  
> 1\. Here by Alessia Cara for the beginning when Alec talks to Sebastian and then to Magnus.  
> 2\. Hate to see your heart brake by Paramore for well.. the sex scenes? idk I listened to it while writing it. )

Alec let go of Magnus jacket, turned around and started running. He ran as fast as he could, not listening to Magnus calling out to him and he run until his lungs were burning and his eyes were clouded with tears.

He only stopped when he started coughing, his breath coming out laboured and sat down on the side walk.   
When his breathing was slowly going back to normal and the tears stopped he looked around to surprisingly find himself back on campus.

He had run all the way back from Downtown, no wonder his lungs burned.   
Slowly he got up, unsure where to turn to. If he would go back to the dorm, soon Magnus would turn up and he couldn't deal with him right now.   
Not after what he had just admitted by kissing Magnus in the alley.

 

Alec pulled out his phone and called Sebastian. He answered after the first ring.

“Hey Alec, what's up?”, he said cheerfully and Alec had to swallow hard to get his voice out

“Hi, uhm, I… I need to talk to someone. Can I come over? Please, I really need to talk.”, he breathed out.

“Yeah sure, Dorm 3 on the south side. My room's on the second floor, Number 204.”

“Thanks”, Alec said, then he hung up, turned off his phone and took off in direction of the south side of campus.

 

 

Magnus bust into his and Alec's dorm room, only to find it empty. He cursed and quickly got out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Lydia, do you know where Alec is?”, Magnus shouted into the phone.

“Woah, Magnus calm down. Isn't he in his room?”, Lydia said, sounding a little annoyed.

“Would I call you if he would be there? Do you know where he is? His phone is turned off.”

“I haven't seen him since he left the library to go back to your dorm. What happened?” She sounded worried.

“He came after me to that bar and saw me with a girl and he lost it.” Lydia scoffed.

“Well, I can't really blame him, can you? Why do you do this? No, wait, don't answer that…  
You know how you worked him up to this, it's your own fault! He was really angry when he got to the library, too.”, Lydia stated with an accusing tone in her voice. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I don't need a lecture from you, I just need to find him! I need to talk to him.”, Magnus shouted angrily.

“I think it might be too late for that. Look, Magnus, I know your problems and all but you really hurt him. He's done, it's enough, just leave it be.”

“What are you talking about? Done? He came after me at the bar and he fucking kissed me!”, Magnus exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

“He did what?!”, Lydia asked in disbelief.

“He kissed me and then he ran off like a crazy person. I need to know where he is and if he's okay, alright? I know I pushed him too hard, I fucking know that. Please, Lydia.”   
  
Lydia was quite for a moment, then she answered.  
“I could try Sebastian, maybe he's at his place.”

“Yes, please do that. Call me if you checked with him.”, Magnus snapped, then he hung up.

He knew he had pushed Alec way too far, but he couldn't help it and undo what he did. If only he wasn't as fucked up as he was all of this had never happened.

 

Sebastian opened the door and let Alec inside while he looked at his friend worried.

“Are you okay? You look like you just run a marathon. Do you want something to drink?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“So, uh, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?”, Sebastian asked carefully after Alec drank a glass full of water, still standing in the middle of the room. He looked at Sebastian.

“You know I told you I really liked you. That I meant it.”

Sebastian nodded slowly, while he sat down on his office chair.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I fucked up. I just can't stop thinking about Magnus and I fucked it up. And I'm sorry I'm telling you this, but I just don't know what to do any more.”, Alec looked over at Sebastian with an agonized look.

“Slow down, I told you, it's okay. But what happened? Why do you say you fucked it up?” Alec started walking up and down in the room while talking.

“I went after him earlier, because I kept thinking about what happened on Saturday. I just kept seeing him before me, leaning against the wall with his head buried in his knees. So I went there, to that bar but they wouldn't let me in. I went back to the back alley where we had the fight and I saw him.”

“Was he okay?”

“Oh yeah, he was, busy getting it going with some girl.”

“Oh.”, Sebastian said and watched Alec intently.

“Are _you_.. okay?”

“I couldn't stand it any more so I told him. I just told him how everything is just a game to him and how he doesn't care at all and he asked why I was even there and in the heat of the moment… I told him. I told him I cared about him and I kissed him.”, Alec breathed out and closed his eyes covering his face in his hands and slumped down on Sebastian's bed.

“O..kay. You kissed him. Uhm, what happened then?”

“I run off. I just turned around and run off like the devil was behind me and I stopped when I couldn't breathe any more and then I realised I was at campus again.”

 

Both guys jumped when Sebastian's phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, not leaving Alec with is eyes. Alec let his body fall back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Lydia, what's up.” Sebastian listened to what she said and furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, he's here. Do you want to talk to him?”

He held the phone out to Alec.

“It's Lydia. She wants to talk to you.” Alec groaned and took the phone from him.

“Hello.”

“Alec, are you okay?”, she asked, worry in her voice.

“Define okay.”, Alec said while Sebastian still watched him.

“I mean.. never mind, I can guess. Listen, Magnus is trying to reach you. He's worried after you ran off.”

“Why.. how do you know about that”, Alec said and straighten his back to sit up, his bro furrowed.

“He called me to ask for you.”

“Yeah but why does he even have your number?”, Alec asked confused.

“That's… a longer story. Just know, I know Magnus. Even before you knew him, I knew him. Since he was.. 12.”

“What?! Why did you never tell me?!”, Alec exclaimed and jumped up, making Sebastian look at him startled.

“Alec, please, just call him. You really need to talk and then I can tell you why I know him. But you have to talk to him first.”

“I.. can't. I fucked up and he hates me.

“No he doesn't. Just call him!”, Lydia demanded and Alec cringed.

“I can't.”

“Yes you can. Just do it! I mean it, he's really worried!”, Lydia exclaimed and with these words, she hung up. Alec gave Sebastian his phone back and looked helpless to the floor.

“I can't talk to him.”

“You have to try. Only you two can work this out. I'll take you back to your dorm.”

 

Sebastian and Alec walked across the campus in silence. Alec fidgeted with his hands when they stopped in front of dorm.

“You can do this. Just.. breathe.”

“Okay. Thanks for listening. And I'm really sorry.” Alec said and Sebastian smiled at him.

“We're friends, I'm always here for you.”

 

Alec slowly unlocked the door and entered the room. His eyes met Magnus instantly and he closed the door, leaning against it.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stared at each other, both unable to say a thing and Alec could feel how the tension was becoming thicker and thicker between them. He tried focusing on his slow breathing. Eventually Magnus started speaking.

“I'm sorry.”

Alec blinked at him, continuing to stare at him. Magnus opened his mouth, searching for the right words. Suddenly he took a step forward and Alec gasped soundlessly.

“Alec, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard and I'm sorry what happened and.. FUCK.”   
Magnus backed away a few steps as he noticed how tense Alec was pressed against the door.

“I'm sorry, please just… I don't want to scare you. I want to tell you everything. Please.”, he looked at Alec, helplessly.   
Alec slowly inhaled and exhaled and peeled himself from the door.  
He took a careful step forward.

 

“I'm listening. Talk.”, he said, his voice only slightly trembling, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

 

“I'm.. I see a therapist. Every week.”, Magnus admitted and Alec narrowed his eyes slightly, but he stayed silent.   
Magnus nodded and run a hand through his hair.

“I.. It started after my parents died. I was put in the system and soon a family took me in.”

“Why are you telling me this. I know that, you told me yourself”, Alec said but Magnus held up his hand.

“Their son, he was older than me and mocked me all the time. I was only ever getting scolded for bad things, of I did them or not, but when I did something good, no one cared. So I developed some kind of ADHD. I started getting in trouble since that was the only way I got their attention. Only through negative attention. It got bad, I got in trouble in school all the time and they called my foster parents nearly every day. But I got their attention that way, so I just kept going. I met Lydia when I was 12, she was a few classes above me. She told her dad about me, you know the psychologist. He talked to me and he found out I was messed up.”

“Lydia never told me she knew you.”

“I know.. Just. Her Dad treated me and helped me get to another foster family. For some time everything was good, great if not even and god, I owe her Dad so much. He helped me get into NYU after High School but then it started again. I was alone here, knew no one and I started trying to get attention again. I started partying, getting with strangers only for the night to get as much attention as possible. Then I was moved and met you.”

Alec inhaled slowly, his eyes never leaving Magnus who was going up and down in the room.

“I couldn't stop, I needed the attention, knowing if I stopped I would go crazy. So I kept going and I'm so sorry I pushed you this hard but I gt your attention too and I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry”, he stopped for a second and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

“Saturday, the date-rape-drug. It was not the first time this happened.” Alecs eyes widened.

“What?”, he asked shocked. Magnus avoided his eyes.

“It happened before. I was at this party and had a great time, until some guy decided to drug my drink and dragged me away. Lydia was the one to save me back then, and she forced me to go talk to a therapist again. I had it slightly under control but then you met Sebastian and.. I lost it again. T's not your fault at all, but I wanted what you two had so badly that I just lost it and didn't care about anything any more. That was why I was at the party last week with al those people. I knew no one but I just didn't care. You really saved my ass.” Magnus finally stopped and looked at Alec, helplessness in his eyes and Alec inhaled sharply.

“Why didn't you just tell me. I could have helped you.”

“I know, but that was the whole problem, don't you get it? I can't… I couldn't tell you.”

“I thought you hated me”, Alec stated and he glared at Magnus who swallowed hard.

“I don't. I really don't. Please, Alec”, Magnus said and his voice sounded so desperate, it made Alecs chest clench.

“You don't hate me.”

“No. I wouldn't have kissed Saturday night if I did”, Magnus said. Alecs eyes widened.

“You remember?”

“Yeah.”

“And you did that because..”

“I was scared.”

“I don't believe you.”

 

“Fuck, Alec, yes I did it because I'm in love with you!”

 

 

Alec stared at Magnus standing helplessly in front of him for a second, then he grabbed the lapels of his jacket for the second time that night and crashed their lips together.  
It was an overwhelming feeling, months of emotions held back suddenly coming lose and Alec let the sensation of the kiss shiver through his body.

One of his hands came up to caress Magnus cheek, while the other wandered to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and slowly running his finger's through Magnus hair.   
Magnus groaned against Alecs lips as his hands found Alecs hips and gripped his shirt there. They both parted, gasing for air, their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Alec, I'm so sorry. I love you, Im sorry”, Magnus stuttered and Alec stroke his hand over Magnus cheek.

“Shh.. it's okay.”

Alec closed the gap between them again, slowly trailing his lips against Magnus jawline to his neck. Magnus closed his eyes and gasped, when he felt Alec suck right beneath his earlobe.

“Wait”, Magnus suddenly said and Alec moved back so he could look into Magnus eyes.

“Do you want to stop?”, Alec asked, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. Magnus shook his head and swallowed.

“No I just.. have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“I didn't sleep with the people I bought over.” Alec furrowed his brow.

“You didn't?” he asked doubting. Magnus swallowed.

“Well, yes I did but not for at least two months now. I just.. couldn't do it. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I didn't do anything every time after you left.”

Alec smiled gently at Magnus and nudged Magnus nose with his own.  
“Thanks for telling me”, Alec said and the he leaned down again to capture Magnus lips with his own and he could feel all remaining tension leave Magnus body as he responded to the kiss and opened up eagerly to Alec.

 

Alec pushed Magnus backwards towards his bed, until Magnus hit the mattress with the back of his knees.   
They parted again, locking eyes and Magnus nodded slightly in consent.

Alec pushed him down slowly, while Magnus crawled backwards on the bed and Alec hovered over him capturing his lips in a slow, unhurried gentle kiss.   
Magnus hummed in approval and smiled at Alec who trailed kisses along his jawline while he straddled Magnus lap.

“Fuck, you have no idea how much I wanted this to happen..”, Magnus murmured and felt Alec chuckled against his pulse point.

“Believe me, I do”, he whispered and started sucking a bruise at that pont underneath Magnus earlobe.

Magnus couldn't help but let a low goran escape his mouth. Alec's hands traveled down Magnus body and grabbed the hem of his shirt.   
Alec stopped sucking and lifted his head again to look into Magnus eyes.

“Are you really sure?”, he asked again, and Magnus smirked at him.

“I am. Are you?”

“Yes.”

It was Magnus who suddenly grabbed Alec's shirt and pushed it up over his head and Alec let it fall down next to the bed while Magnus leaned up to press light kisses onto Alec's exposed chest. Alec closed his eyes and let out a low moan while his hand wandered back into Magnus hair and grasped it carefully.

Magnus mouth moved over to one of Alec nipples and he slowly nibbled with his teeth and sucked on the skin while Alec let out another moan and grasped at Magnus back, stroking circles down his back.  
He tugged at Magnus hair to bring him up and locked their lips once again while simultaneously pushing Magnus shirt up.   
Magnus quickly got rid of the shirt and pushed a strand of hair out of Alecs face, admiring his fierce look and he smiled while slowly closing the distance again.   
He felt Alec grind down in his lap while they continued kissing unhurridly, his growing erection pressing up against his jeans while Magnus own member strained against his pants.

“So eager, are we”, he hummed against Alec's lips and earned a low chuckle.

“We waited long enough, didn't we”, Alec answered while his hand travelled down Magnus chest and tugged on his waistband.

“These. Off. Now”, was all Alec managed to pant while their kisses became more frantic and sloppy.   
He lifted himself off Magnus and while he slowly unzipped his own jeans he watched as Magnus slid his pants down his legs to leave only his boxers.

Alec grinned sheepishly at Magnus as he stepped out of his jeans and hovered over him again, slowly grinding his hip against Magnus. A throaty gasp escaped Magnus throat as he felt Alec's hard cock through the fabric of his boxers.

“Alexander”, Magnus groaned while Alec shamelessly grind against him again, grinning down at Magnus.

“Stop teasing”, Magnus gritted out, though the feeling of them pressed so close together gave him shivers down his spine.

“Who's eager now”, Alec chuckled and then he grabbed Magnus neck again and kissed him deep and passionately and Magnus just let himself melt into the kiss while Alec stroke his side, his one hand gripping the sheets beneath him while the other caressed Alecs cheek.   
Alec let himself fall on his side, next to Magnus, pulling him with him while he continued to kiss him.

“Alec, please”, Magnus goraned and gasped slightly, when he felt Alecs hand trail down from his side and over the bulge in his boxers.

“Right there?”, Alec asked smugly and started stroking Magnus cock throught he farbic, earning a moan from him.

“Just..”, Magnus started and he groaned into Alec's mouth when he kissed him again, while slowly lowering his hand inside Magnus boxers, stroking his thumb over the head of Magnus cock.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Magnus gritted out after breaking the kiss and Alec grinned at him while continuing to give Magnus cock slow strokes, making sure to brush his thumb over the head every time. Magnus whimpered as he felt Alec lightly scratching his fingernails over the sensitive skin and he surprised Alec by grabbing his ass firmly and locking eyes.

“No more teasing. Get them off, now”, he demanded and Alec retrieved his hand from Magnus boxers and removed first his own, his cock springing free against his stomach and then moved to remove Magnus boxers.

Precum was glistening the head of his member and Alec bent down to swirl his tongue against the swollen head. Magnus moaned, but he grabbed Alecs shoulder and pushed him up to face him again.

“I _said_ , no more teasing.” Alec grinned.

“Alright. Do you want to..”, he paused for a moment. 

“Top or bottom?”, Alec asked and arched an eyebrow at Magnus.

“I want to feel you inside me”, Magnus said voice firmly and Alec nodded, reaching for the drawer next to his bed.   
He found what he was searching for and placed a condom and lube next to him on the bed while Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec once more.   
Alec opened the lube coating two of his fingers and while he continued kissing Magnus slowly and deeply he pressed one fingered against Magnus entrance, making him spread his legs further apart instantly. Alec continued to press kisses to Magnus jawline as he circled his puckered hole and slowly entered one slick finger inside, stroking him and Magnus grabbed the sheets beneath him at the sudden intrusion.

“So it's been months since...”, Alec started but Magnus shook his head.

“Don't. I don't want to think of anyone than you right now. Just..” he shut his eyes closed and his lips parted at the sensation he felt as Alec pressed a second finger inside, scissoring out.   
Magnus arched into the touch and a hoarse moan escaped his lips.   
He tensed, when he felt a third finger slowly circling his hole and Alec nibbled at his earlobe while working Magnus open.

“Shh.. relax.”, he whispered into his ear and with that Alec entered a third finger, gently stretching and opening Magnus who whimpered at the feeling of Alec's fingers working magic on him.   
His cock was rock hard and twitched with every pleased moan that escaped his lips.   
He bit his lip, every time Alec hit a particularly sweet spot inside him and a low groan escaped him when he felt Alec strike over his prostate lightly.

After a few more minutes of Alec working his finger's in and out of Magnus he grabbed Alec's hair again, bringing their lips up to meet again.  
“Enough, I want to feel you”, Magnus murmured against Alec's mouth and whimpered at the loss feeling when Alec pulled out his fingers.

He smirked at Magnus and he reached for the condom and put it on his own cock with one smooth motion. He shifted himself up on his knees, giving himself a firm stroke as he reached for Magnus cock and smeared the precum over the head.

“Turn around”, Alec instructed him and Magnus did as he was told, lying on his stomach, his cock trapped between the bed and his stomach as Alec put a pillow under him to prep his ass up in the air.

He continued to rub circles around Magnus entrance with one finger while doing so and Magnus couldn't help but whimper.  
“Just do it already,”, Magnus gritted out and he gasped as he felt Alec line up and then slowly push into him.

A throaty moan escaped Alec mouth he tried to hold back, not wanting to take his lover too fast too soon, only entering Magnus ever so slowly. He felt him clench around him and both groaned when Alec bottomed out and hold onto Magnus hips to still for a second. He breathed shallowly and Magnus closed his eyes shut to memorize the feeling of Alec inside him and pressed against him.

After a minute or so he felt himself relax enough and reached for Alec's hand on his hip.

“You can move, it's okay”, he ensured Alec and gasped when he felt him moving against him, pushing in and out slowly building up a rhythm that felt good for both of them. Magnus moaned at the sensation as he felt Alec brush against his prostate and gripped his lover's hand tightly.

“Yes, right there, oh _fuck_ ”, he gritted out and Alec chuckled against his back as he pressed kisses down Magnus spine while speeding up the rhythm and meeting Magnus thrusts upwards.

“You feel so good, so tight”, Alec moaned and Magnus whimpered as Alec thrust forward hard and forcefully and brushed against his prostate with each thrust. He continued the rhythm, skin slapping against skin when Alec let out a low groan.

“I.. I'm close”, Alec breathed out when Magnus felt his thrusts getting sloppier and frantic.

“Touch.. me”, Magnus moaned, his head pressed against the pillow and Alec reached a hand around Magnus, finally gripping his leaking cock hard at the base, making Magnus gasp in surprise.

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus cock, meeting the strokes with his thrusts forward and he felt Magnus clench around him as they both cried out, Alec filling up the condom and Magnus spilling his come in Alecs hand and onto the sheets. They both stilled their movements and Alec moved to the side, careful not to press his weight down onto his lover as he slipped out.   
Magnus whimpered at the loss feeling when Alec pulled back. He pressed a lightly kiss to Magnus pulse point as he slowly got up and leaned on his elbow, watching Magnus breathe even out.

“That was.. amazing”, Magnus sighed and Alec chuckled while stroking Magnus side.

“Yeah, it was.. I'll get something to clean you off, I'll be right back”, Alec said, then he moved and got up from the bed, discarding the condom into a trash can next to his desk and slid on a pair of sweat pants.   
He turned around and knelt down next to the bed and Magnus, who was lying on his side now, his eyes meeting Alec's.

“We're good?”, Magnus asked quietly and Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“We're good. Just.. trust me more, next time.” Magnus smiled exhausted and nodded.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be, it's okay. I'll be right back.”

 

When Alec came back with a wet washcloth he found Magnus fast asleep in his bed. He smiled down at his lover, then he started wiping off the sweat and dried come from Magnus body, changed the dirty sheets by moving him as little as possible, turned off the lights. He crawled back into bed behind Magnus and draped a blanket over both of them.   
Alec heard Magnus sigh in his sleep and he kissed his earlobe again, then put an arm around Magnus hip and closed his eyes.

 

 

When Magnus woke up dazzled by the sunlight creeping in through the window he felt a warm body pressed against him from behind and smiled.   
He glanced over his shoulder to find Alec nuzzled against his back fast asleep. Magnus shifted his position so he was facing Alec and studied his sleeping face.   
Alec wrinkled his nose eventually and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey”, Magnus whispered and Alec smiled gently.

“Hey.”

“Are you okay?”, Magnus asked and run a hand through Alec's hair. Alec nodded.

“Yeah. You?”

“Never felt better.”, he admitted and both chuckled. Alec moved closer to Magnus and rested his head just under his jaw, breathing against his chest.

“We're going to talk about yesterday again, right.”, He more stated than asked. Magnus sighed and stroke Alec's hair.

“Yes.”

“You don't have to be scared any more. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

They both turned silent again and just enjoyed the presence of the other when Alec slowly moved his head up again to lock eyes.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for finally trusting me.”

“I'm glad I did.”

“Magnus.”

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the very end!!!   
> The epilogue will be uploaded tomorrow!!  
> Good night, folks!!! :**
> 
>  
> 
> You are amazng!!!


	9. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are finally happy together, though Magnus tends to distract Alec rather often...
> 
> Warning: SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright.  
> Warning: SMUT AHEAD.
> 
> Here it is, finally, the long awaitened EPILOGUE!!  
> I'm sorry this took me so long, I really didn't know how to end this story, but I had a flash of inspiration this evening and well.   
> TA-DA! This is what I came up with, a rather long ending.
> 
> I hope you all like this end (heh, second time I wrote smut, and I do have to say, I'm pleased with this!) and thank you for reading this!  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> xxx

Alec was trying to get his head to concentrate on the papers on his computer in front of him.

He was **really** trying.

But it was absolutely impossible, since Magnus was leaning on his chair from behind him, distracting him oh so much.  
He was currently nibbling at Alec’s neck, sucking on his skin which would surely turn into a hickey the next day if he kept going, and it made studying really _really_ difficult for Alec.

“Magnus, I.. hnnnn”, Alec gasped when he felt Magnus suck on his earlobe more eagerly while reaching under his shirt simultaneously, stroking his side up and down.

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you there”, Magnus whispered against is ear, his hand wandering from Alec side to his abs, lifting his shirt up and continuing stroking his skin.

“Mags, stop please, I..”, Alec started but his voice broke off and he closed his eyes.  
His breathing was shallow now, and he was already feeling his arousal build up in his stomach while Magnus grinned against his neck.

“Why don’t you stop thinking and let me show you how Friday nights should actually spend with your boyfriend..”, he whispered, and Alec shivered from how low his voice vibrated against his skin.  
Only for a second, then he suddenly got up, which made Magnus fall backwards unexpectedly and he landed on his ass on the floor.   
Alec didn’t turn around as he tried to steady his breath, clenching his hands to fists.

“No, Mags. I _really_ need to study for the exam on Monday, and so do you! Stop distracting me with.. you!”  
He glanced over his shoulder down at Magnus with a scolding expression and Magnus let himself fall back onto the floor laughing.

“Fiiiiine, if you _insist_ , we’ll go to the library to your little study group”, he groaned and rolled his eyes.

“But don’t you come back to me in an hour, whining that it’s no fun, since I at least _tried_ to make Friday night more interesting” Magnus chuckled as he raised his eyebrow and got up from the floor.

Alec furrowed his brow.

“You’re actually coming with me?”, he asked surprised, and Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, I was planning on spending tonight with you, so if you insist on it being inside the library studying, so be it.” 

 

A grin spread on Alec’s face as he leaned forward but Magnus pushed him back with one hand against his chest and Alec frowned.

“Nu-uh, you said it yourself, no distraction. Go on then, College boy, lead the way!”, Magnus scolded him as he grabbed his notebook and bag, and ushered Alec, who shook his head while getting his own bag.

“I can’t believe I put up with you”, he mumbled as they made their way towards the stairs in the dorm. Magnus smirked mischievously next to him.

“Oh, you know you love it.”

Alec hid his smile in his sweater and didn’t answer.

 

 

They joined Lydia on their usual table in the library, and soon Sebastian sat beside them to.

Everyone was occupied in their papers when Lydia got up and nudged Magnus side.

“Drink?”, she asked and Magnus looked at her confused.

“Sorry? I didn’t know the library served cocktails?”   
He smirked at Alec who looked up from his computer and waved his hand.

“Maybe that’s the reason you keep insisting on spending a wonderful Friday night in this room, happy hour starts when everyone else is out?", he added.  
"Vodka martini, shaken not stirred? ?”, he joked with a grin and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Nothing for you then, I assume”, she groaned and made her way towards the room with the vending machine.   
When she got back and handed Alec his usual drink, Magnus stared at him amused.   
Alec’s ears turned pink.

“What?”, he asked as he put the straw in the package. Magnus looked over to Lydia and Sebastian and broke out laughing.

“Chocolate milk? Are you serious?”, he choked out while laughing and holding his stomach. Alec turned fully red and hid his head behind his computer.

“I like it, so what”, he mumbled as Sebastian and Lydia joined Magnus in laughter.

“Happy hour at the library, one chocolate milk coming right up”, Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

After the break, everyone started studying again, and soon, Magnus glanced down at the little package sitting on the desk between Alec and him.

He quickly checked if anyone was watching him, but they were all focused on their work, then he snatched the drink and took a sip.   
As fast as he drank, he placed it back to where it sat and focused back on the essay in front of him.   
He repeated the action a few times, always checking that no one watched him.   
Though Alec noticed.

Magnus never saw how Alec smiled at him from the side, nor did any of them looked up when Alec got up and returned to the table soon after, only to place another chocolate drink next to Magnus.  
He smirked knowingly when Magnus actually _blushed_ a little, and he reached for Magnus hand which was resting on his thigh under the table.   
Alec started stroking his thumb slowly over Magnus leg under the table, which made Magnus chuckle quietly as he felt Alec’s hand wander up higher on his thigh.

They looked up when Lydia cleared her throat and gave them a mocking yet amused expression.   
Sebastian also looked up and smirked.

“I really am glad over your new found love, but come on. If you’re not studying, go somewhere else and do what you actually want to do?”, she said straight out and Alec stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks turning a deep red, caught in the act.

Magnus pressed his lips together to contain from braking out laughing as he closed his computer and nodded.

“I can’t disagree with you but Alec _insisted_ on studying rather than something else..”, he pointed out while Alec hid his face in his hands, his cheeks still flaming red.

“I see, well, Alec, how’s that studying working for you then?”, Lydia mocked him with a grin on her face and Alec groaned.

“Alright, we’re leaving, see you next week, if I’ll ever get to study on the weekend and pass the exam on Monday!”, he gave up and shook his head.   
Magnus winked at Lydia with a winning grin on his face.

“Oh I will make sure you’ll study _plenty_..”, he said and Alec punched his shoulder, while Lydia and Sebastian broke out in laughter once more, only to finally be scolded by the librarian with an accusing

'SSSH!'.

 

Magnus and Alec gathered their stuff and quickly said goodbye to Lydia and Sebastian, then they walked back to the dorm hand in hand through campus.  
Alec glanced over to Magnus on the way and finally cleared his throat.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you this for a few days now.. since the talk after we made up the other week..” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“How are you feeling?”, Alec asked and they stopped next to the fountain which was in front of the lecture hall.   
Magnus turned towards his boyfriend and smiled gently at Alec and nodded.

“I’m fine.”

Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly and furrowed his brow.

“Really? You would tell me, right? I mean, if..”, he was interrupted by Magnus reaching out and placing his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I won’t hide anything from you. I’m fine. I’m better than I ever was, and a large part of that is thanks to you”, he admitted with a smile.   
Alec returned the smile equally gentle.

“I’m just.. I still worry about you. I know you still go to therapy, but.. I just think about it. And worry.” Alec shrugged helplessly but Magnus leaned forward, brushing his lips over Alec’s.   
They rested their foreheads against each other after that, breathing together.

“I know, and I’m so happy you care so much about me. I’m so much better with you by my side. I never want to lose this again. Lose you. I’m really better.” Magnus closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly while Alec did the same, both enjoying the intimate moment they shared.

“I have your back, I always will. You can tell me anything. I love you”, Alec whispered and Magnus swallowed hard, his hand on Alec’s cheek shaking slightly.

“I love you too.”

 

 

When they got back to the dorm, they dropped both their bags in front of their desks, tossing their shoes aside while never letting go of one another, as they closed the distance again.

The kiss was everything, pure love and emotion poured into the touch between them. Alec sucked gently on Magnus bottom lip, holding on to Magnus hip tightly, while Magnus stroke Alec’s hair, both arms wrapped around Alec’s neck.

They stumbled backwards until Alec’s legs hit the bedside and he broke the kiss to stare at Magnus with a loving expression, it made Magnus heart flutter.

“I love you”, Alec said and Magnus inhaled deep.

“I’m yours”, he answered and leaned forward to captured Alec’s lips once more.

 

It was like fire, innocence turning into strong passion as the kiss grew deeper and their breathing shallow.   
Magnus lowered Alec down onto the bed, so he could slide into his lap and straddle him.   
As soon as their clothed hard ons touched, Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips and he scraped Alec’s neck lightly, making a whimper escape his lips.

“I love you”, Magnus mumbled and Alec licked his way into Magnus mouth as an answer, no words needed in that moment. Magnus started grinding his hips down into Alec’s then, searching for friction to release some of the aching lust that was pooling deep in his belly. He let out a long moan when he felt Alec move up against him, his bulge straining against his jeans and Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest.

“We need to..”, he mumbled, his brain already clouded by heavy desire and Alec nodded vigorously.

“I want you.. inside me”, he managed to breathe out against Magnus neck which made Magnus gasp and grip Alec’s shirt.

“I… this.. off”, Magnus stuttered, as he moved up standing, already missing the friction from a few seconds before, trying to pull up Alec’s shirt.   
He reached for his own shirt when Alec quickly shrugged it over his head, reaching for Magnus hips as he was standing in front of Alec.

He traced slow circles over Magnus abs and placed a light kiss on his V-line and Magnus let his head drop back, closing his eyes of the satisfaction that shivered through his body as Alec sucked a bruise on his hip.

“Alec.. nngh… I..”, he tried when Alec slowly reached for the button of his trousers, and Magnus inhaled sharply when Alec pulled it down along with his boxers, the sudden cold air hitting his already hard cock. Alec went back on kissing his hip as he glanced up to Magnus, who reached one hand into Alec’s hair, watching him with eyes dark from lust.

He nodded only slightly, catching what Alec was waiting for and the air left his lungs forcefully with a loud gasp, as Alec licked his cock from base, up along the straining vein, only to kiss the tip lightly. Alec smirked at Magnus reaction, repeating it only to elicit another long moan from his lover.

“Oh you like this, don’t you”, Magnus was able to grit out as Alec started to swirl his tongue over the tip, precome leaking from it which he licked, and Magnus bit his lip hard, trying to force back another groan.   
Alec only smirked, then he suddenly gripped Magnus base and took him in, swallowing until Magnus hit the back of his throat with the tip of his cock and Magnus could’t stop from cursing loud, Alec’s name following in praises as Alec bobbed up and down, going as deep as he could.

He stopped after a minute or so, still gripping the base with one hand, the other on Magnus hip as he licked Magnus cock once last time, not wanting to end this all too soon for the both of them.

Alec’s own erection was already pressing painfully hard against his own jeans in the sitting position and he stroke Magnus one last time, then he got up himself.   
Magnus instantly pulled him him in by his neck, crashing their lips together in a frantic kiss, tasting himself on Alec’s lips.   
He stepped out of his trousers when they broke apart with Alec smirking as he reached for his own jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers in one go.

“You’re. Amazing.”, Magnus breathed against Alec’s neck which he started kissing again and Alec chuckled.

“Well, why don’t you show me how much you liked it on the bed?”, he asked playfully as he stepped out of his jeans, kicking them aside.   
Magnus gave him a little push, and Alec fell back onto the mattress as Magnus followed him and climbed on top of him.

“Oh I will, don’t you worry”, he whispered, hovering over Alec on one hand and connected their lips for another passionate kiss while he slowly traced the other hand down on Alec’s chest, scraping his nails only slightly for Alec to let a small moan escape his lips.  
Magnus traced patterns over his skin, then he reached for one nipple and started circling and pinching it. 

The sound that escaped Alec’s mouth went straight towards his hard cock, leaking pecome again and it twitched as both of their erections rubbed against each other.   
Alec let his head fall back onto the bed as Magnus sucked a bruise on his neck, moving on to the other nipple and giving it the same attention. Alec was squirming beneath him when he stopped and Magnus smirked when he reached between them to stroke both of their cocks with his hand using their precome to slick them both.

“I… You..”, Alec tried but his voice died when Magnus brushed the tip of his cock just slightly with his fingernail and Alec pressed his eyes close, moaning in pleasure.

“Please..”, he whimpered and Magnus kissed his jaw, then he leaned back onto his knees.

“Turn around”, he said, stroking Alec’s chest slowly, glancing down at his lover.

Magnus leaned over to his nightstand to get out lube and a condom while Alec turned onto his stomach, hissing at the friction his cock got when Magnus sat back on his legs.   
He warmed up the lube with one hand while stroking the small of Alec’s back with the other hand, then his thighs, and Alec closed his eyes with a smile, enjoying the simple touch.

When Magnus reached down and spread his cheeks, circling his hole with one finger, he gasped by the sensation and pressed his eyes shut with force. Magnus seemed to sense his tension and reached forward to press kisses to his neck, never stopping the movement with his finger.

“Sssh, don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good”, he whispered into Alec’s ear while slowly entering one lubed finger inside.

Alec tried to even his breathing, tried to focus on Magnus low praising as he worked his finger in and out of him.   
Soon the tension eased off and Magnus entered another finger, slowly working him open and Alec couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as Magnus crooked his finger’s and reached a particular sweet spot inside him.

“Right there, Mags, don’t stop..!”, he choked out, his eyes flying open as Magnus added a third finger and Alec groaned, a deep and throaty sound.   
Magnus sucked on his shoulder blade as he scissored his fingers, reaching for the sweet spot again and Alec moaned loud and long as he did.

After another minute, Magnus slowed down his movements as Alec’s breath was coming out in hot puffs and his hands were clenched in the sheets beneath his head. 

“Are you okay?”, Magnus asked quietly when he removed his fingers, making Alec whimper of the loss.   
He stroke Alec’s hair gently as he cleaned his hand and kissed his neck.

“I’m good”, Alec reassured him, glancing over his shoulder to look back at Magnus.

Alec’s cheeks were slightly pink, his eyes dark with lust and his hair was ruffled from Magnus hands from before. Magnus couldn’t help but stare at him, in this intimate moment, all he saw was how flawless Alec looked. Flawless and trusting, all open for him.

Alec smiled as he reached for Magnus with one hand.

“I want you. Now”, he breathed out and Magnus nodded, stroking Alec’s side.

“Turn around again, I want to watch your face as I make you come”, he said, moving aside as Alec did so.   
When he reached for the condom, Alec caught his wrist.

“No, I want to feel you without it”, he said with such determination, Magnus eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open slightly.

“You.. are you sure?”, he asked and Alec nodded intently.

“Yes. Just.. come here”, he said and reached for Magnus neck, bringing him down on top of him and clashing their lips together in a frantic kiss.   
Magnus moaned against his mouth as he reached for his cock, alining him at Alec’s entrace but he stilled when his tip brushed against Alec’s hole.

“You’re really sure?”, he asked again and Alec actually chuckled, stroking Magnus neck.

“Yes, come on, show me what you got”, he said, and with that Magnus moved forward kissing him, while he entered Alec in one fluid movement, bottoming out until his hips were flush against Alec’s. 

 

Alec closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Magnus moved back, pulling out almost all the way and then snapped their hips together, hissing at the friction of Alec’s tight wall and the delicious feeling of the slick drag.

“Oh… _fuck..._ nnngh... _yes_!”, Alec moaned as Magnus shifted slightly, reaching under Alec’s knee to pull his leg up and reached a sweet spot inside him, which made him shiver and squirm.   
He repeated the motion, as he panted above Alec, leaning on one elbow, his face buried in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Don’t stop, please, _please_ , Magnus”, Alec gritted out his hands gripping Magnus shoulders for leverage as their hips snapped together, Magnus thrusting against him.

“Fuck, _Alec_ ”, Magnus groaned against Alec’s skin, while he set up a hard rhythm, thrusting inside Alec with deep short jabs, stroking over his prostate every single time.   
Alec moaned and met his thrusts in the same rhythm, drawing out the pleasure that was burning inside of them both.

Soon, Magnus felt that he wasn’t going to hold on much longer, so he let go of Alec’s leg.   
Alec instantly wrapped both of them around Magnus back, and Magnus reached for Alec’s hands, pining them up over his head.   
The new position made him go stronger and even deeper and Alec cursed his name loudly, his eyes pressed close.

“I’m.. _Alec,_ I’m close.. I”, Magnus choked out and Alec nodded along meeting Magnus thrusts, moving his hips up as their skin slapped against each other.

“I’m.. me too.. I’m gonna.. _FUCK_ ”, Alec shouted as he felt his release wash over him like a storm,  
His walls were clenching around Magnus, triggering his orgasm as well.

Alec came hard without a single touch, spilling his come in thick white spurts between them on their stomachs and his chest.   
Magnus name was on his lips like a praise while Magnus pressed his face against Alec’s neck cursing and coating Alec’s walls deep with his seed, as he thrust them through the shared pleasure. 

Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and dropped onto his lover, as he was no longer able to hold himself up.   
He moved only slightly to pull out, sighing at the feeling of being spent and exhausted. 

They lay together with Magnus still on top of him, their foreheads pressed together trying to even their breathing and enjoying the aftershock.   
Alec didn’t mind and he felt pleasantly satisfied with Magnus come dripping from his hole.

“I’m yours. I love you”, Alec whispered, stroking Magnus back slowly, his other hand coming up on Magnus cheek.

Magnus opened his eyes and they looked at each other for a second, nothing but love in their eyes, then Alec smiled and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, sucking on Magnus bottom lip.

“That was...”, Magnus breathed out as they broke apart for air and Alec chuckled.

“Yeah, not so bad”, he agreed and Magnus shook his head, grinning against Alec’s neck.

“If study sessions will lead to this every Friday from now on, I’m in it for the rest of my life”, he laughed and Alec closed his eyes, not holding back the laugh escaping his throat.

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, he groaned, hiding his face with one hand.

“Yeah and you love it”, Magnus added kissing Alec’s pulse point.

 

______________

 

Even though they repeated the action that night again, and the following night, and maybe Sunday morning, Alec did study on the weekend.

He also passed the exam on Monday.

So did Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for leaving kudos or comments!  
> All the hits I get make me so happy, so I hope you'll check out my other stories as well!
> 
> Thank you for everything!! xxx


End file.
